Deep Inside
by BettinaRain7
Summary: Dom and Letty have always been great friends and Dom has always held Letty in the highest regard. Both have developed stronger feelings for each other and Dom will do whatever it takes to cross the friendship border but it wont be that easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Since the story I am currently working on is almost coming to an ending:( I have decided to start a new one, but I'm honestly not sure if this will only be a One-shot or to actually transform it to a multi-chapter long story, so please read and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

It was past 11 pm in east LA. Leon, Dom, Jessie Vince and Letty have been working overtime in their garage; customizing car parts and refurbishing their vehicles. Vince Downs the last beer and lets out a loud burp. "Well that's the last of the beer it's time to call it a night." He grunted.

Jessie cleaned an exhaust valve in his hand with a work rag. "Already?! But we barely put the manifold in on the 78" He complained in an almost whining voice.

Vince shrugged. "Well we're all out of beer I don't see any other reason to stay."

Dom was leaning over the bonnet of his car. He stepped back and raised his eyebrows over at Vince. "Any reason to stay?" He baritone "we still have the GT? We need to work on the frame for the forerunner, and we need to remove the governors on all the cars."

Leon crossed his arms over his chest and casually leaned against the garage's wall. "I have to agree with Vince here." He turned his head to the side and faced Dom "oh by the way Dom that one small skinny mouse-like blonde chick called again."

Vince furrowed his eyebrows. "Again? Man she's always bugging; I think you have a stalker Dom."

Jessie slid underneath a car, with his legs and feet sticking out. "Yeah man she calls every day. She's so annoying!" His voice muffled.

"Yeah man didn't she get the message that you're a hit it and quit it kind of man?" Leon asked teasingly.

Letty had her back turned to the guys and was pretending to be focused on what she was working on, but in reality she couldn't help but to overhear the boys conversation.

Letty had her hair up in a messy ballerina bun and wore a sports bra with the upper half of her overalls wrapped around her thin waist. "Are you guys talking about Elena Neves?" She asked as she turned around to face her friends.

Leon grinned. "Is that her name? I've just been referring to her as mouse face." He said jokingly.

Letty softly bit onto her lower lip and shrugged. "Well I hear that girl was like the public toilet seat; everyone has placed their butt cheeks on her when they're desperate enough," Letty casually tossed a few tools inside a beat up toolbox. "plus I think you can find her number in most public restrooms anyways."

All the guys let out an evitable loud laughter and contagious smiles were spread across the room.

Vince covered his mouth with a fist, trying to hold back his laughter. "Oh I bet I know whose ass she wants pressed against her face. " He grinned and looked over at Dom. Dom rolled his eyes huffed irritated.

Jesse slid from underneath the car and looked up at Dom. "Geez Dom what do you do to these women?" he exclaimed.

Vince grinned. "Once you get a taste of Toretto you'll never forgetto."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Oh my god Vince that's so stupid."

Leon yawned. "Well we can leave everything for tomorrow. I'm beat, let's go home." He said suggestively. All the guys with the exception of Dom nodded in agreement and packed up their personal belongings. Letty stood firmly at her work station.

Leon raised an eyebrow at her. "You coming let?"

Letty slightly shook her head and smiled. "Nah I'm gonna stick around to work some more."

Leon shrugged and sighed. "Okay I'll see you when I see you."

The sound of the guys laughing and joking abounded faded as they all walked out through the sliding doors of the garage. Dom sighed in relieve at the sound of their car engines roaring and at the sight of their headlights shrink into the distance. All day long Dom had been waiting for this moment. He patiently waited for the guys to finally give him and Letty some alone time. He mentally thanked the heavens for their departure for he hardly ever got a chance to really be alone with Letty.

Around the time when Dom first met Letty he had only seen her as a close friend of the family. She was the neighborhood girl everyone knew by reputation of her love for cars. Letty was a close friend to his younger sister Mia. At the time Dom had only seen her as a little sister, but in recent years Letty had grown and matured into a very attractive woman. When Mia asked Dom for a personal favor and asked him to hire Letty to work at his garage he never would have thought that his feelings for her would grow and change. He was able to see a different side of his sister's friend. Dom had become very smitten with Letty and greatly looked forward to the few times they spend alone together. When Dom and Letty would first work late nights together they would talk about their common interest in cars, but as the months went on, their small talk escalated to more personal conversations. Spending some alone time together with her was the only opportunity he had to talk to her on a more personal level without the guys butting in. Even though Dom had a well-known reputation with the "ladies" he still had trouble making a move on Letty with having his friends as an audience. Maybe it was because he respected her too much.

Dom swallowed hard and was hesitant to approach Letty. He felt his heart skip a beat and his palms began to sweat. As long as Dom has lived he has never known his body could react in such way when approaching a girl, but this wasn't any girl. It was Letty!

Dom cleared his throat as he step closer into Letty. "You know that Elena girl; she didn't mean anything to me. I don't even remember that night at all, I was so hammered."

Letty had her back facing him but she felt shivers run down her spine at the sound of his baritone voice. Playing it cool, Letty turned around and an involuntary gasped emitted through her mouth at the realization of their proximity, hips almost pressed against the others hips. Letty was cornered in between her car and Dom. She motioned her eyes up and down his broad muscular figure and subconsciously licked her lips. She then looked up at him and saw an ignorant smirk on his face. Letty locked gaze with his, dark eyes with dark eyes. She cleared her throat and shrugged. "Hey man you don't have to explain anything to me I know how you guys get and you can do whatever you want with your life. I just hope you wrapped it up because Elena has skank city written all over her."

Dom's hands gravitated to rest on the hood of the car on either side of Letty's hips. "I just wanted to let you know" He said with a stern voice.

When Letty felt his breath on her face, she felt her body tremble. She hated how her body was reacting but no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't take control of her body's reaction. Letty felt her breath hitch in her throat. "Why? What is it to me?"

Loving in her body's reaction, an ignorant smirk crept onto Dom's face. "I just didn't want you to think I'm into that."

Letty slightly tilted her head up and squinted her eyes. "Then what are you into?" She asked him inquisitively.

Dom chuckled and smiled at the opening Letty had just given him.

Letty smirked and gently pushed Dom away. She made her way over to work bench. "What does the great Dominic Torreto look for in a woman other than big fake breast and a low I.Q?" She casually toed off her overalls and was left wearing in a black sports bra and in barely there black booty shorts.

Dom groaned lowly out of frustration and lust for her. He subconsciously licked his lips at her toned and slim body. "No I'm serious that's not me at all," He walked up to her and sternly towered in front of her petite form "you want to know what I look for in a woman?" He baritone. Letty swallowed hard and slightly nodded her head. She grabbed her white wife beater from the bench and quickly slipped into it. Dom smiled and continued. "I want someone down to earth, someone with a great sense of humor, someone who isn't afraid to get a little dirt underneath her fingernails, someone who fits into my family, and I want a woman who is not afraid to call out the bullshit in someone."

Letty twisted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's funny because as long as I've known you, I've never see you with that type of girl it's always been one skank after another." She said as she chuckled.

Dom shrugged. "Well that's why they never stick around."

"You think a girl with those characteristic would be into you." She smirked.

Dom smirked back and placed both large and calloused hands onto either side of Letty's hips. "I think she will." He said with confidence sounding in his voice. Letty pursed her lips and looked up at him. Both sensing the sexual tension and their heaving chest rising. It was pretty incredible how both of their bodies were reacting the same way, both craving and asking for the same thing. They both stared hard into each other's eyes.

Dom took the bold movement of crashing his lips onto hers. Letty moaned as his soft warm tongue glided with hers. Oh God, how they loved each other's taste! Dom pushed Letty against the wall and a small gasp of pain was emitted through her mouth when he roughly pressed her back against it. His tongue invaded the inside of Letty mouth as his hands trailed onto her back, pushing her to press firmly against him. Letty groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Dom was extremely surprise on how good of a kisser Letty was.

Unlike the boys, Letty never talked about her sex life, but nonetheless Dom knew Letty wasn't a virgin and her great kissing skills proved that point. He really didn't want to think about whom she learned to kiss so well with, because the idea of her being with another man only brought a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Dom's hands trialed down onto her ass and Letty whimpered into his mouth at his tight grip. He cupped them and lifted her up, bringing Letty to instinctively wrap her legs around his waist. Dom pinned her roughly against the wall as their tongues continued to bruise each other's lips feverishly. Dom ducked his head downwards and began to lick and suck onto her neck. Letty arched her back, bringing her chest closer to his and let out an evitable moan. More aroused by her non-timid moan Dom pressed her deeper against the wall and inched a hand slowly up her bare thigh. His large fingers gently and teasingly messaged her inner thighs. They worked their way up and closer to her no doubt heated center.

"_Wait…Dom" _Letty pleaded in an airy moan. Letty felt her panties getting more and more soaked as his hand inched closer into her entrance. Dom covered her mouth by crashing his lips onto hers. It took very strong will power for Letty to snap back into reality and unhook her legs from around his waist and pushed Dom back.

With bruised and swollen lips Letty snapped at him. "Dom what the hell?"

Dom gave Letty a bewildered look. "What's wrong?"

Letty slightly shook her head. "I don't want to do this."

"It kinda seemed like you did."

"Dom you can't just come parading in here, kissing me and expect me to fall for you."

"But I thought you liked it. You kissed me back." Dom exasperated.

"I did! But I don't want to be another one of your skanks" Letty growled.

"But you're not!"

"Dom I know what kind of man you are. Every single weekend I have seen a different woman walk out of your bedroom. I don't want to be one of those."

Dom sighed. "Letty I will never disrespect you."

Letty stepped back, unsure if she would be able to trust her body from not throwing herself onto him. Letty had always crushed on Dom but he never saw her as anything either than his sister's skinny little friend. Did Dom honestly think that Letty was going to be available for him when he wanted her to be? She had to give herself respect and dignity for not sleeping with him and for not becoming his girlfriend like how a desperate and horny teenager would the moment he made a move on her. Letty didn't want to be easy and she certainly didn't want to get hurt by him.

Dom smiled sympathetically at her. He knew Letty was afraid; she was afraid that he would hurt her, she was afraid he would treat her like one of the skanks, and in all honestly he didn't blame her for thinking that way. Dom had built himself a reputation with the racer chasers from all the drunken one night stands he has had.

"I like you and I want a chance." he said.

Letty forced a half smile. "I like you too but it's not that simple."

"How could it be complicated? I like you, you like me, we're both single. If we want each other I don't see why it shouldn't be that simple."

Letty crossed her arms over her chest. "What you're single this week?" She retorted sarcastically

Dom sighed "Letty…"

"What do you want from me Dom?" Letty asked in a demand.

"I want you."

"But do you want an easy fuck? Or do you _really _want me?"

"I want you Letty and I know you want me too." Dom step closer into Letty and placed his hands on either side of her hips, gently resting his forehead onto hers. "Don't be afraid, you could trust me." His gravelly voiced promised.

"But I'm afraid too." She answered him honestly and lowly, almost inaudible. She licked her dried lips "I have to see you make changes, for me to consider being with you. Please make me trust in you." She said with her voice sounding a mixture of plead and hope.

Dom sighed and nodded. He knew Letty was no one to be played with and she was certainly wasn't easy. He knew he would have to work hard on getting her, and he respected her for it. Dom did always like a little challenge though. "Okay Letty, I know nothing good ever comes easily, so I _will_ work for you."

**Please let me know what you all think, and if I should continue or not:)**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I finally returned back from my trip! Coming back and reading all the lovely comments was a great motivation for me to start writing. I hope you like the new chapter and please forgive me if there are any mistakes, but this chapter is very fresh and I wanted to post it ASAP. Thank you:) **

* * *

The next morning everything at the garage seemed normal. The boys and Letty had arrived at their usual work time. Dom was always the first to arrive to their shop but in this instance Dom didn't leave home last night and had stayed all night there to work on the cars. Everybody was awfully surprised to see Dom already there and from the looked of his tired eyes it seemed as if he barely had any rest. Things were business as usual for the boys, and as usual they had a slow start picking up from where they left off. Dom however worked like a machine with a deadline.

Letty was working underneath a car, with legs and feet sticking out. She turned her head to the side from the sound of heavy footstep approaching at her way. She swallowed hard at the noticed of those familiar pair of boots. She slid from underneath the car and looked up at Dom who was towering over her small form. Letty stood up and pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat and directed her head towards the toolbox. "Hey can you pass me the wrench?" Dom nodded and obliged to her command. He handed Letty the wrench without hesitation. Letty shot him a smile as she accepted the wrench from his hand. "I noticed you didn't come to the house last night." Letty spoke to him in a soft voice.

Dom shrugged. "There was a lot of work to be done here, so I stayed the night in the shop." Letty nodded and forced a half smile. Dom returned the gesture with a big and blissful grin. Letty's smile broadened. They both connected gaze and stared deep into each other's dark eyes.

"Hey Letty you racing tonight?" Jessie voice boomed across the room, interrupting and breaking Dom and Letty's staring contest.

Letty nervously licked her lips and turned around to face Jessie. "Nah man, I'm sitting this one out. You?"

Jessie grinned. "I might, now that I know you won't be racing." Letty smiled and rolled her eyes.

The trio turned their heads to the side at the sound of the garage sliding doors open. Leon entered through the garage door glancing down at the mail he had in his hand. He greeted everybody in the room with a smile and then proceeded his way to the garages office. When Leon entered the room he immediately noticed the bright blinking light from the answering machine. He furrowed his eyebrows. "6 missed calls?" he muttered lowly to himself. He sighed as he took his seat onto a swivel chair. He pushed the machines button to listen to the messages.

[message 1: Dom this is Elena, I've been trying to reach you. I would really like to talk to you, so if you please can call me back. Beeep!]

[Next message: hello Dom, this is Elena...] Leon rolled his eyes and chuckled lowly. He firmly pushed a finger onto the skip button, completely cutting her off.

[Beep!]

[Next message: Dom this is El…]

[Beep!]

[Next message: Hello Dom…]

[Beep!]

[Next message: Dom?]

[Beep!]

Leon stood up from his seat. "Okay I think I get the point" he said defeated as he dropped the mail onto Dom's desk and popped out of the office.

Dom slammed the hood of his car shut and glanced over at Letty who leaned over the bonnet of the car she was working on, giving Dom a perfect view of her ass. Dom subconsciously licked his lips and wiped his hands clean with a rag. He took two steps towards her and began to clear his throat just when…

"Hey Dom the mouse-face called again! She bombarded our machine. We need to get a different number man." Leon's loud shout echoed across the room.

Vince busted out laughing and looked over at Dom. "That poor sad little woman… Dom you got to do something about this chick before she does something crazy like show up at the shop butt naked covered in whipped cream or something." Vince paused and pondered at his comment. After a short silence he raised an eyebrow, suggestively at Dom. "…actually maybe you shouldn't do anything Dom."

Letty rolled her eyes and let out a small irritated huffed while all the boys bursted out in laughter at Vince's ridiculous comment, which even brought a smile onto Dom's face, but it immediately wiped away when he noticed how unamused Letty was.

The sound of heels tapping on the concrete floor caught every ones attention. They all lifted their heads up and faced the entrance of the garage door. Everybody's smiles turned into frowns as they all witnessed Elena walk through. Elena wore a pink barely there miniskirt and a white halter top and Barbie like sunglasses. She removed her sun glasses and walked up to Vince who stood by the doorway "Where's Dom?" Elena asked, well more like demanded. Vince stared at her with his mouth slightly opened and his eyes wide opened. He wanted to lie to her, but Dom was standing just a few feet behind him and knew he had to inevitably answer her question. He compassed his facial expression and motioned his head over at the direction where Dom was at. Elena nodded and proceeded to head over to him.

Vince not-so-subtly examined her rear. He shrugged. "No whipped cream, but close enough." He uttered lowly to himself.

The sound of Elena's heels echoed in the all of the sudden awkward silent garage. When Elena approached Dom who stood firmly next to Letty, she couldn't help to motion her eyes up and down Letty's body. Letty rolled her eyes at her lack of subtleness as she turned her back to them and presumed on her work. Dom was frustratingly anticipating what Elena had to say.

"Hi Dommy" Elena said soothingly.

Out of reflex, Leon spat out the water he was drinking from his mouth after hearing her greeting, causing him to almost chock from laughter, and that only crept a smirk onto Letty's face. Dom however had a very humiliated look onto his face. He nervously glanced over at Letty, who still had her back facing him. Elena took notice at whom Dom was glancing at and she squinted her eyes at him, trying to read through him.

Like everybody else in the streets, Elena knew who Letty was. Letty had built herself a reputation out at the races. She was not the typical girl you saw hanging around at that scenery. Compare to the other girls, Letty wore a decent amount of clothes; she wore her usual skin tight jeans, combat boots or booties, leather jackets, and occasionally her signature above the knee black leather skirt. Letty didn't drool or chase racers down, but instead she would race and beat them in her personalized and customized car. And besides the obvious of Letty's fiery attitude, everybody knew that Letty was part of Dominic Toretto's life and that was a territory to never mess with.

"You're a hard man to reach" Elena said teasingly at Dom.

Dom reluctantly grabbed her by the forearm and asked her in a low voice to follow him. He yanked her into his office. Dom felt the stares from his judgmental friends burning holes onto his back. He knew that as soon as Elena walked out through the front door he would have to face their jokes and criticism. When Dom closed the door shut behind him, Leon and Jessie began to hoot and whistle. Vince held a huge smirked on his face. "HEY, HEY, HEY! Need a 10 minute break Dom?" he joked as he chuckled. Dom rolled his eyes, he honestly to god couldn't believe how immature his friends were and he certainly couldn't believe it took him this precise moment to realize that. He knew his friends were only teasing him, but in all honestly they weren't helping his case on trying to impress Letty.

Dom sighed as he sat onto his swivel chair. Elena propped herself onto the edge of his desk with her legs slightly spread apart, making it quiet obvious that Dom had permission to access her entrance at any time given. She looked over at his answering Machine and twisted her lips. "I noticed you've checked your messages, why haven't you returned my phone calls?"

With an unreadable expression marked onto his face. "Because this is a place of business." Dom baritone.

"But-"

"Elena you need to stop this." Dom's deep voice interrupted.

Elena was a little thrown back at his not-so-merciful command. She slowly closed her legs together and crossed one leg over the other.

"Elena I thought you understood the first time that it would never go any further outside of the bedroom. That night was a mistake and I didn't mean to lead you on like this, but I can't be with you," Dom slightly shook his head. "Not in the way you want me to."

Elena felt like as if a ton of bricks had just dropped onto her, but as subtly as her body would allow her to Elena conveyed herself as if it had no effect on her. She had to hold back her real feelings. "Dom I… I…" She cleared her throat "all I asked was why hadn't you answered my phone calls."

"I already answered that." Dom answered noncommittally.

Elena swallowed hard and played innocent. "Dom I just want to be your friend."

"Then stop calling me every five seconds and stop showing up uninvited."

"Well forgive me if I was giving you mixed signals, but I totally just want to be your friend."

"Friend?" Dom deadpanned, unease if whether or not to believe Elena's word.

"Yes friends. You know maybe we could hang out sometime… like friends." As best as she could Elena had to force a smile, but in all reality deep down inside she was feeling her blood boil from the humiliation of Dom's rejection.

Dom sighed. "Look Elena I'm at work, so this is not the time to talk right now."

Elena jumped off from her seat and straightened out her clothes. "Okie dokie, totally understand. We can talk at any time you want then." Elena fake innocence almost made it seemed believable.

Dom rolled his eyes as he opened his office door. When he stepped out he saw the grins cracking onto the guys faces, but most importantly he noticed Letty's absence. He scanned the room trying to find her pretty face. A genuine look of concern spat onto his face, but the feeling of a pair of lips onto his check caused him to snap back into reality. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away at the touch of those familiar lips: Elena's.

With flushed cheeks caused from another embarrassment. "Bye Dom. Call me when you get the chance." Elena said as soothingly as possible.

All the boys in the room watched the small blonde walk out through the sliding doors.

Dom motioned his head over at Vince. "Where's Letty?" He asked him in a stern voice.

Vince pointed towards a door. "Bathroom man."

Dom nodded his thank you and walked towards the bathroom. He balled his right hand into a fist and knock at the wooden door. He frowned when he heard no answer. He knocked again and this time harder.

"What?" A raspy voice boomed behind the closed door.

"May I come in?"

It was really quite pointless for Letty to ask who it was with the sound of the distinguishable strong voice, so Letty swung the door open. "Yeah, what do you want?" She walked up to the sink and turned the water faucet on. She scrubbed her hands with soap as she looked up at the mirror and stared hard back at Dom's reflection.

Dom entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. "I just wanted to remind you of tonight's party."

"I thought Mia didn't want you guys to throw a party tonight."

Dom slightly shook his head. "She doesn't," he casually leaned against the wall. "but you know we run a democracy in the house, and the majority of the votes said that we throw a party after the race."

Letty smiled and chuckled lowly. She looked down as she rinsed off her soapy hands. She looked back up and noticed she had Dom's full focused on her. She cleared her throat. "What about you're little girlfriend?" She asked sarcastically.

Dom sighed. "She's won't be a concern." His deep voice assured.

Letty turned the water faucet off and wiped her hands dry with a towel tee. She turned around and faced him. "Is she gone?"

Dom stepped closer into her, sandwiching her in between the bathrooms counter and of course himself. All it took was Dom's close proximity for Letty to feel all heated up for him again. She bit hard onto her lower lip and tried her best to look at his face and not look down at his groin. An ignorant smirk crept onto Dom's face. "Yes, so don't worry about her."

"Oh I'm not worried about her." Letty stated as a matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side and look away. "But I'm worried about you. I swear you're like an unneutered dog." She growled.

Dom placed both large hands on either side of Letty's hips and with eased lifted her up onto the counter, causing Letty to emit a gasp through her mouth from his sudden and daring movement. Dom stood in between her legs and placed his hands onto her thighs. "Why? Are you afraid I won't be able to control my urges around you?" He growled into her ear. The feeling of his warm breath against her neck brought goose bumps to Letty's body. She seriously felt as if her body was made out of butter; she felt herself melting from lust for him. She loved the way he manhandle her, for some reason that turned her on. Dang it Dom, she thought to herself. He was the only one who had that effect on her body.

Letty rested both hands onto his muscular chest. "No… but do I need to?" She purred softly into his ear. Okay, so now Letty knew she was playing with fire, but come on she had to flirt a little with the guy. She knew she had the same effect on him that he had on her, and all she wanted was to reciprocate the same feeling.

Both felt their breathings and heart beats quicken and Dom all of a sudden felt the bulge in his pants growing. Dang it, why on earth was Letty teasing him? He thought to himself. He so desperately wanted to feel her soft and tasty lips again, and believe him; he was so going to crash his lips onto hers if he wouldn't have heard the sound of footsteps stomping at their direction.

Letty quickly pushed Dom away and jumped off the counter at that precise moment Jessie's head popped through the door. Completely oblivious to the sexual heat between Dom and Letty, Jessie casually spoke. "Hey I'm off to Mia's to grab us some lunch. Do you guys want the usual?"

Letty cleared her throat. "No worries, I'll go bring the food for us." She offered.

Jessie furrowed his eyebrows. "Really? Can you please?"

"Sure," Letty shrugged "I gotta talk to Mia anyways."

"Cool, thanks girl."

Letty nodded and pushed passed Dom. She turned around by the bathroom door entrances and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you want the usual Dom?"

"No I'm sick of the usual, it's cheap. I want the best thing on the menu." Dom baritone.

Letty swallowed hard and took a step forward. She nervously looked over at Jessie, who was humbly oblivious to Dom's double meaning. She hesitated but took a step back and sighed. "It's gonna cost you."

Dom shrugged. "Doesn't matter, it will be worth it at the end."

Letty smiled. "I'm sure it will be."

**Thank you all again and please continue to leave your lovely comments:) **

**P.S- I just came back yesterday night, so for those of you who are waiting for an update on my other story, I am currently working on chapter 24. Hopefully it should be up very soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like always thank you to everyone who has commented and followed up in my story, I greatly appreciate it :)**

* * *

Letty arrived to a very deserted shop. A bewildered look crossed onto her face at the noticed of Mia's absence. Mia wasn't behind the counter; she was nowhere in sight.

Letty furrowed her eyebrows. "Mia?" She called out, but with no avail for no response was heard. Letty walked over to the shop's office. "Mia?" She opened the office door and that's when Letty's jaw slightly dropped from surprised. She was very surprised to see her topless friend sitting on the edge of the desk with a blonde guy standing in between her legs, both making out like rabbits released from prison. If Letty would have gotten there a minute later than she would of have probably seen her friend in action with some random guy. Luckily Mia's partner still had his pants on however his buckled was very loose and his pants zipper was unzipped.

"Oh shit" Mia exasperated as she pushed the blonde man away and immediately slipped into her discarded shirt. Letty couldn't contain her smile; it was as wide as the Cheshire cat smile. With rosy flushed cheeks Mia cleared her throat. "Letty what are you doing here?" She jumped off the desk and straightened out her clothes.

Letty grinned. "I came to visit my friend. I thought you would be lonely and would want some company," Letty then followed her gaze onto the blonde man and chuckled lowly. "but I guess I was wrong, you weren't that lonely." She said teasingly. Mia crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. Letty turned around and faced the blonde man. "I'm Letty by the way." She stretched out her right hand. The blonde man smiled and shook her hand. "Nice meeting you Letty, I'm Brian O'Connor."

Letty amusingly raised an eyebrow. "O'Connor?" She turned her head to the side and looked at Mia. "fancy that." She smirked. Mia rolled her eyes and huffed. She grabbed the crook of Letty's forearm and slightly pulled her away. "Alright Let that's enough with that."

Letty chuckled. "What?"

Brian chuckled. "Mia it's okay I should get going anyways." He walked up to Mia and placed both hands onto her face, cupping her cheeks. "I'll call later you okay?" He placed his lips onto her lips. Once they pulled away Brian looked at Letty and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Letty."

Letty smiled back and nodded. "Likewise."

Letty and Mia stood side by side as they watched Brian walk out the shop. Once Brian was out of sight Mia sighed in relieve and turned her head to the side and saw a huge smirk onto Letty's face. Mia rolled her eyes and walked up to stand behind the counter. Letty walked over to sit onto a stool in front of the counter. She rested her elbows on the counter and smiled over at Mia.

Mia sighed. "Alright let me explain."

Letty slightly shook her head and shrugged. "You don't have to."

"Really?" Mia asked in surprised.

Letty chuckled. "Mia I'm not one of the boys. You don't need to give me any explanations if you don't want too. You're a grown woman and I know you're smart. Besides I know you don't date jackasses."

Mia smiled and nodded. "Okay thank you." She cleared her throat. "So you're here to pick up lunch for the guys?"

"Yup."

"Five usuals?"

Letty licked her lips and pondered for a split of a second. "Well actually give me four of the usual and Dom wanted 'the best thing in your menu'" Letty used air quotes for the last part of the statement.

Mia furrowed her eyebrows. "The heck does that even mean?"

Letty sighed and slightly tilted her head down. "I'm not even sure." She said lowly and honestly.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked concerned.

Letty looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing." She cleared her throat. "I guess Dom just wanted something different from the menu."

Mia nodded and pursed her lips together. "Hm, well I guess I could give him a… turkey sandwich?"

Letty shrugged. "It's different, so turkey sandwich works." She grinned.

Mia chuckled. "Alright five sandwiches coming up." She turned around and started to work on her task while Letty grabbed a magazine from the opposite end of the counter. She opened a page and began to skim through it.

There was a short silence between the two until Letty decided to break it. "So tell me about this O'Connor guy."

Mia gasped dramatically and grinned over at Letty. "Hey I thought I didn't need to explain anything." She said as she chuckled.

"Well give me something to work with."

Mia chuckled. "Well we have been dating for four weeks already."

"Four weeks!? That's a hell of a long time to keep secret for."

"It's nothing too serious. We have just had a few casual get together."

Letty grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, you too were _real _casual just now." She said sarcastically.

"Oh hush Letty he's a real sweet guy."

Letty smiled and rolled her eyes. "You like him?"

"Well of course I do."

"But do you like him enough to introduce him to the boys?"

Mia pursed her lips together and nodded. "Yes, but I don't know how too. You know how over protective the guys get. They're going to be questioning Brian nonstop, they're gonna try their best to make him feel uncomfortable and I really don't want to put him under that pressure. "

Letty nodded, completely understanding how Mia was feeling. The boys really were over protective with both girls. As far as they were concern both Letty and Mia were still virgins, well at least that's what they told themselves.

Mia sighed. "I really do like him Letty but I don't want the guys to scare him away."

"I understand how you feel Mia, but you can't keep him a secret forever. Its better if you tell now because sooner or later the truth will be told and you don't want the guys to find out for themselves."

Mia sighed. "Yeah I know, you're right." She handed Letty two bags of food. "Dang it, it's so easy for you girl." She grunted.

Letty placed the bags of food onto the counter and pointed a finger to herself. "Easy for me?"

Mia leaned over the counter. "Well yeah, I mean you don't have a boyfriend or aren't seeing anyone, so you don't have to deal with Dom's or any of the other guys shit."

Letty shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

Mia smirked. "Or tell me, are you seeing anyone? Do you like anyone? Well besides my brother." Since a young age Letty had crushed on Dom and that was no secret for Mia, but Mia was always realistic and honest to her friend; she had always told Letty to move on and not to illusion herself with Dom, for he was a player and never took his relationships serious.

Letty shook her head. "Nope." She answered nonchalantly.

Mia nodded and gasped amusingly. "What if we go on a double date!?"

Letty chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Oh please Letty! I could ask Brian to hook you up with one of his friends and we could all hang out together!" Mia squealed enthusiastically.

"I think it's time to go." Letty stood up from her stool and grabbed the lunch bags.

"Aw come on Letty." Mia pleaded in a whinnying voice. "You never go out on dates; you're practically a virgin all over again." She placed her hands on either side of her hips. "When was the last time you got laid?"

Letty chuckled. "Okay how did we go from going on a simple date into actually getting laid?"

Mia shrugged. "I'm just saying. You're a pretty and smart girl Letty and you're right I'm not telling you to go screw anyone but I do want you to go out and meet guys. If you're waiting for my brother then that's never gonna happen."

Letty twisted her lips and stood quiet. Mia was not aware that the night before Letty and Dom got hot in the heat of the moment and that last night they almost slept together. Mia didn't know that Dom was already trying to change his filthy habits to please Letty's expectation. Letty wasn't sure if she should tell her friend about last night's little make out session with Dom.

Letty cleared her throat. "Mia I appreciate your concern, but in all honestly I'm fine."

Mia sighed. "Alright then, but if Brian does have a friend could you do_ me_ a favor and go out us on a double date?" She asked and her voice had a glimpse of hope.

Letty slightly shook her head in disbelief at her friends stubbornness. "You don't quit now do you?"

Mia grinned. "Nope"

"Fine, just let me know ahead of time." Letty grunted.

"Yay!" Mia joyfully cried out. She wrapped her arms around Letty's neck and pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Once free from their embrace Letty rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah whatever I'm only doing it for you."

"And I greatly appreciate that" Mia grinned.

Letty chuckled. "I'll see later."

"Sooner then what you think." Mia winked at her. Letty laughed it off and walked out of the shop.

* * *

Dom entered his office and saw Leon with an all-purpose cleaner and a rag in his hands wiping Dom's desk clean.

Dom furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Wasn't mouse face just sitting here?" Leon began scrubbing the desk harder. "I don't know if she keeps her panties on but I'm doing you a favor man by disinfecting her butt cheek mark."

Dom sighed and lowered his head at Leon's comment. "You guys need to lay off the Elena talk. I'm telling you right now I _don't_ have a future with her and I don't _want_ a future with her."

"Oh come on Dom, you know how we are. No need to get bent out of shape over it."

Dom sighed and sat on his swivel chair. "I know but as of lately I really been trying to get that image of me out of people's heads"

Leon stopped scrubbing and leaned against the desk. "What image?" He asked confused.

"That I'm a major player image. I need to start taking things seriously and I need to be taken more seriously too. All that won't change as long as you guys keep dragging it on."

"Yeah okay man. I hear you out but shouldn't you be telling this to Mouse-face?"

"I've tried to explain this to her already, but I don't know how much really got through to her."

"Yeah I see well no worries man. You don't have to tell me twice" Leon continued scrubbing the desk.

"Yeah but Vince and the others aren't as cool as you. Can you do me a solid and spread the word to them? it would help me out a lot."

Leon bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah I totally get you."

Dom nodded to his friends understanding and walked out of his office. He heard Letty's roaring car pull into the garage. She stepped out of her car and removed her sunglasses. She tossed the bags of food in front of the station where Vince and Jessie were at and she followed her feet over to her work station. The boys dove for the bag and grunted as they grabbed their food. Dom watched Letty nonchalantly pass through the garage and she immediately got back to work as if she had never left.

Dom rubbed his chin as he bluntly stared at her ass. Letty looked over her shoulder and looked back at him. She smirked "Could you stop staring at my ass?" She commanded teasingly.

Dom smirked "Well give me something else to stare at."

Letty rolled her eyes and smiled. She put her wielding helmet on and continued on her work. With a huge smirk on his face Dom walked over to the bathroom at the other end of the garage.

Letty lifted her mask off to see if Dom was still staring at her but noticed he was gone. She shrugged, assuming he walked back into his office. She took her gloves off and got up from her station. She walked over the bathroom not knowing that it was already occupied. She reached down onto the bathroom handle and in one quick swift motion she swung the door open. At her surprise she found Dom standing in front of the toilet seat with his member hanging out while he was beginning to zip up his pants.

Dom was caught off guard "Dammit Jessie I told you the lock is broken you gotta knock man..." He grunted. He stopped and looked over at the doorway to find Letty looking right at him with a subtle smile on her face. Letty eyes were locked onto his shaft, examining it. She subconsciously bit onto her lower lip as she couldn't take her eyes off of his member. She was surprised and content on how big he was. After a few seconds she realized what her gaze was focused onto to, so she quickly motioned her gaze up onto Dom's face.

Letty felt her face turning red and her breath hitched in her throat. "Shit I'm…I'm sorry." Letty exasperated. She quickly stepped out and closed the door behind her. Letty leaned against the shut door and scoffed to herself "No wonder that skank Elena doesn't want to give that up." She muttered lowly.

After what felt like a split of a second later, Dom abruptly swung the door open, causing Letty to fall backwards onto him. Dom caught her small form in his arms. Letty turned around in his arms and looked up at him. His strong hands made her body tremble, and it made her legs feel weak. Dom felt and noticed Letty's body shiver from his touch.

"So out of ten what did you think?" Dom asked with an ignorant smirk on his face.

Letty seductively bit onto her lower lip and gave him a devilish smile "I don't know I haven't tested out it yet."

Dom chuckled and smirked at her. Letty rolled her eyes as she playfully pushed him a side and made her way into the restroom, closing the door shut behind her.

**Hope you liked it and like always please continue to leave comments :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! thank you all so very much for your lovely and supporting comments, they're always an inspiration for me to continue writing:)**

* * *

Letty stood in front of a full length body mirror in Mia's room. She wore skin tight jeans with a black wife beater and black combat boots. She sighed as she pushed her beach wave curls off her shoulders and let them cascade down onto her back.

Mia entered the room and placed her hands on either side of her hips. "What? You're not actually gonna wear that? now are you?"

Letty twisted her lips as she saw Mia's reflection through the mirror. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She shrugged. "I always wear this."

"Well that's the problem; you always wear the same thing." Mia grunted.

Letty turned around and faced her friend. "And what's the matter with that?"

Mia rolled her eyes. "No Letty; tonight is a special occasion. You gotta wear something sexy." She walked over to an open drawer and knelt down in front of it. She started pulling out an excessive amount of shirts and started tossing them into a pile on the ground.

Letty groaned out of frustration and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why do I have to wear something sexy?" She asked inquisitively.

Mia turned around and faced her friend. She crawled over to Letty with a red tank top in her hand and knelt in front of her. "After you left the shop I talked to Brian."

Letty furrowed her eyebrows. "And?"

Mia bit onto her lower lip and smiled. "And… I asked if he had a single friend."

"What!? This fast?" Letty exasperated.

"Aw come on Letty don't panic on me." Mia pleaded in a whinny voice. She sat on the bed next to Letty. "Besides it's not a for sure thing, Brian said he would call me to confirm."

Letty turned her head to the side and faced Mia. "Mia I really don't want to go out with anyone right now."

"Why not?"

Letty forced a weak smile over to her friend and looked deep into her dark eyes. After a short silence Mia nodded, completely understanding that Letty would only offer her that: silence. Letty grabbed the red tank top out of Mia's hand and placed in onto her lap. She cleared her throat. "So anyways you're going to introduce Brian to the gang tonight?"

Mia shrugged. "Yeah, I thought might as well rip off the bandage."

"But from all the times and places you actually decide to introduce Brian to the boys when their egos are as big as the size of California, when their pride has no tomorrow, when their hyped up with adrenaline rush and when they're at their cockiest state of mind at the races?" Letty amusingly raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously Mia?" She asked as she chuckled.

"But I really like him Letty, and I don't want to keep him a secret any longer. I would want you to be there with me when I introduce Brian to the boys, especially with Dom."

Letty smiled and nodded. "Okay Mia I'll be there. I'll support you as much as I can, but in all honestly I don't think I will be much help. "

"Yes you will. Letty you're the only one that Dom would take seriously enough to listen to. He would never go off the deep end with you around like he would with the others."

"Fine," Letty grunted and allowed her body to fall backwards onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling with her hands resting on her naval. "By the way this guy you're setting me up with better not be a total weirdo."

Mia chuckled as she stood up from the bed. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a black mini skirt. "Alrighty girl, you're gonna wear this." She grinned.

Letty propped herself onto her elbows and looked over at the hardly there skirt that Mia held in her hand. She huffed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Just wear it." Mia grunted and tossed the skirt over at Letty "girl if I had you're body I would so wear this skirt!"

Letty lifted herself up into an Indian sitting position. "Dang it Mia I don't need to impress anyone. This guy needs to accept me for who I am and not for what I wear. I don't need to dress like a total skank to grab his attention and give him the wrong perspective of who I really am."

Mia groaned and pulled out a hair brush from a drawer. "I'm not asking you to dress like a cheap whore, but simply show off your curves Letty and give the boys a little something to work with while still leaving something for the imagination." She started untangling her messy hair.

Letty rolled her eyes as she pulled her black wife beater up and over her head. She grabbed the black skirt that Mia _highly_ recommended her to wear. She stood up from bed and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. She pulled down her pants in one quick stroke and toed them off. Letty placed both hands on either side of her hips. "I'm only doing this for you." She gritted through her teeth.

Mia chuckled. "Again greatly appreciate it."

Both girls turned their heads to the sound of a loud banging on their bedrooms door. "Girls are you all set and ready to go?" Vince's voice muffled through the other side of the door. Mia put down the hair brush and walked over to the door and slightly opened it. "What do you want Vince?" she vexed. Vince stood up straight and tried to peek his head inside the room around Mia's thin figure. Mia gently pushed Vince back and stepped out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. "Watch it Letty's changing."

"Does she need any help?" Vince jokingly asked.

Mia crossed her arms over her chest. "Very funny." She retorted sarcastically. "Seriously what do you want?"

Vince chuckled. "We want to leave already. You girls almost ready?"

"Obviously not. Give us more time."

"It's always the same story with you two" Vince grunted

"Well then you should be used to it by now." Mia answered soothingly as she opened her bedrooms door and walked inside. Vince rolled his eyes as the door shut in front of him.

He sighed and made his way downstairs.

Outside the guys were gathered around waiting for the girls to get ready. Dom was facing the house while Jessie and Leon sat on the porch chair deep into their conversation. Jessie and Leon were discussing about the different girls they've wanted to hook up after tonight's race. Dom wasn't paying much attention to their conversation but he was instead staring off into the distance. Dom was starting to pay attention to the condition of the house; like how the lawn needs to be mowed, a few shingles needed to be replaced, Letty undressing in front of the window of his sister's room and how the gutters needed to be cleaned… Wait what! Dom quickly turned his gaze back at Mia's bedroom window. His mouth slightly dropped at the amazing blessing he was bestowed upon. Dom gladly took in the view of Letty's tanned and toned body in a pair of lacey black underwear and matching bra.

"Yo Dom!" Vince's voice boomed across the yard, completely breaking Dom's focus on Letty's gorgeous body. Dom turned his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows at Vince. "What?" He growled.

"I think we should just leave already these girls are going to take forever man." Vince said in a galling toned. Dom looked back up at the window where the feisty half naked Latina was supposed to be changing, but at his disappointment he only saw Mia standing in front of the window and closing the curtains. Out of frustration Dom groaned and looked over at Vince with a disgruntled look on his face.

Dom did feel the urge to punch Vince for ruining a great visual, but held back his anger. Vince backed up after he noticed Dom's serious face and quickly apologized for his joke about leaving the girls, completely unaware of what had really annoyed Dom.

* * *

From a distance the throngs of people were able to distinguish the sounds of five hungry and roaring engines pull up the intersection where the race was going to be held. The massive crowd of people spilt in two ways like the red sea at the five purring cars that pulled into the scenery. The crowd celebrated with great enthusiasm at the arrival of their king of the streets. As soon as Dom stepped out of his car he was greeted by the large and loud cheering crowd. For Dom being at the races was such an ego boost; the way people cheered and looked up at him was always a feeling to savor. He gladly accepted everyone with fist bumps and slaps on the back.

Letty slipped out of her car and bumped the driver's door shut with her hips. She casually leaned against her 1973 Jensen Interceptor with arms crossed over her chest and a scowl crossed onto her face. She eyeballed as the racer chasers threw themselves all over Dom. Letty was already used to the image of Dom with loose girls hanging all over him, but this time she felt different about it. Not that she ever liked or approved from it, but this time around Letty felt anxious and irritated about it. For some strange reason she felt as if Dom was now her territory and therefore no one should be allowed to touch him, besides her and only her. Letty knew she was growing mad as she noticed her hands had subconsciously balled into fist. Her intense gripped released as soon as she saw Mia pull out from the passenger's side and walked over to her direction. "So Brian gave me a call both he and his friend are on their way over." Mia said with a huge smile splat onto her face.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Whoopi can't wait." She answered sarcastically.

Mia brushed off her sarcasm and draped an arm around Letty's shoulder. "Letty give it a chance. You might like him."

From the distance Dom stood in between the growing crowd that bombarded his personal space. He sighed from annoyance at all the drunken girls that stumbled and clanged onto him. He subtly motioned his eyes over at Letty and noticed she was deep in conversation with Mia. Dom quickly motioned his eyes on the girl who tug onto his shirt in a barely there shirt and in a barely there skirt. He rolled his eyes out of frustration and motioned them onto Letty again. A smirk crept onto his face as he noticed Letty eyes also roaming and skimming around through the throng of people, no doubt looking for him. When their eyes connected Dom smirked at her, emphasizing that he caught her looking for him. Letty smirked back and then quickly turned her gaze away and focused it back onto Mia, no doubt embarrassed that he had caught her. Dom chuckled lowly to himself, loving in her cutesy bashfulness. He turned his attention back at the three women who drooped around him. He really had no clue what the hell their babbling about. He wasn't paying any attention to what unintelligent anecdotes they were rambling on about. Dom motioned his eyes over at Letty again and licked his lips at the view of her long caramel and toned legs. Though he already knew what she was wearing, as seen back at home before leaving for the race, he still couldn't take his eyes off of her. For tonight's race Letty had decided to wear a black miniskirt with a red tank top which hugged her breast perfectly well and of course her signature black leather jacket.

Dom was always Letty's number one fan for her usual choice of attire, and he _certainly_ wasn't complaining for tonight's choice of attire. Why she decided to wear something out of the norm? He had no clue but he didn't bother to question it, for she did look very good.

Hector walked over to Dom and slapped his back. "Alright all bet in all bets in!"

Dom grinned and made his way over at his car as an unknown number of people placed their betting money onto Hectors hand. "Last call for bets people! Put your money on the champ or on the chumps it's your call! All bets are in!" The swarm of people dissipated and Hector sealed away all the money he received in a bag. He then walked over to the edge of the starting line and nodded over at Dom who returned the nod from his car. Dom revved his engine up twice, making his car roar louder than the crowd and louder than the blasting music.

The enthusiastic audience let out a great cheer for Dom as he positioned his car at the starting line. Dom adjusted his rear view mirror to have Letty centered in his sight. He smiled as he watched her continue her conversation with his younger sister. However Dom's expression changed when he noticed two boys that he has never seen before make their way through the crowd and head right for Letty and Mia's direction. Dom gritted his teeth through his mouth. "Keep walking jackasses." He muttered lowly to himself as he closely watched the strangers approach the ladies of his life. Dom's hands clenched on the steering wheel when the boys stopped in front of Letty's car and began to chat with them. He examined the way the two guys looked and walked. One of them was blond haired and wore a very plain navy t-shirt and jeans. The other man was slightly taller with a thin build. He had short dark brown hair and was dressed more formal casual than his friend. Dom strongly felt the urge to get out of his car and scare the boys off but his concentration was broken when the flag girl walked out to the center of the starting line and began to pump the crowd up for the count down.

Dom repositioned his rear view so he wouldn't be distracted by Letty and he began to rev his engine again. The flag girl raised her flag up high in the air and in a high pitched squeaky voice shouted "Ready?!... Set!... Gooooooo!"

Dom shifted gears and his car lifted off from the ground. He immediately sped off leaving the crowd behind screaming for joy. Letty turned her head to the side at the sound of Dom's revving engine speed away.

"Brian!" Mia joyfully and excitedly ran up to Brian and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You made it baby." Brian wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pecked her lips. Once they pulled away Mia entwined her fingers into Brains fingers. "Letty you remember Brian." Mia spoke with a never ending smile.

Letty nodded and smiled. "Of course. Nice seeing you again."

"Nice to see you too Letty." Brian grinned. He walked over and stood next to his attractive friend. He cleared his throat. "Letty this is my friend Owen Shaw."

Owen smiled over at Letty and stretched out his right hand. "Hello Letty it's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a British accent.

Letty forced a half smile and shook hands with him. "Yes likewise." Letty had to admit, the guy was pretty attractive and she found his accent sexy as hell, but in all reality she wasn't as easily impressed because her mind was too focused on Dom. Owen couldn't possibly be compared to Dom.

Brian and Mia stepped aside and began to have their own side conversation, leaving Letty standing alone with Owen. Owen took noticed at Letty's import and admiringly petted the hood of her car. He amusingly raised an eyebrow at her. "Is this your car?"

"Yes."

Owen nodded and let out a low whistle, admiring the beauty of the car. "It's very nice." He sincerely spoke.

"Thank you."

Owen confidently walked up beside Letty and leaned against her car beside her. "Have you ever competed in a race?"

Letty huffed. "Are you kidding me? I do it all the time."

"Are you racing tonight?"

"Actually coincidently not this night otherwise I would have given you another show." Letty said with confidence sounding in her voice.

Owen chuckled and nodded. There was a short and awkward silence between them.

Owen cleared his throat. "So… how long have you known Mia for?"

Letty shrugged. "Since we were kids." She answered nonchalantly.

Shaw nervously began to scratch the back of his head. He attempted to ask her one more question in an effort to open her up. "So what do you do?

Letty unenthusiastically answered "I work at a garage."

Owen took notice at her lack of interest in his questions and in her noncommittally short answers. "May I ask you a more personal question Letty?"

Letty shrugged. "You may but that doesn't mean you'll get an answer."

"Are you currently seeing someone? I get the feeling that you much rather be somewhere else, and I wouldn't want to go after someone who already promised their heart to someone else." Owen kindly spoke with a weak smile.

Letty was a little thrown back by his response. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "I'm sorry if I've been giving you the cold shoulder, but I do kinda…. like someone already." She answered lowly and honestly.

Owen nodded and smiled "I completely understand Letty; I'm not too particularly fond of blind dates myself. I did this as a favor for my friend here." He nodded his head over at Brian, whom had his tongue shoved down into Ma's throat.

Letty chuckled and smiled. "Well that makes two of us."

Owen grinned. "Well it looks like we have something in common already."

Letty chuckled and nodded at his comment. This guy wasn't so bad after all, Letty thought to herself. He seemed like a very understanding guy.

The moment was interrupted with the roaring of the crowd when the racers returned. It was no surprise that Dom's car was the first to across the finish line. His car skidded to a stop and a flood of people rushed to his car to congratulate his victory. When Dom climbed out of his car he was immediately swarmed by girls pleading for his affection but Dom instead looked over their heads to look for where Letty and Mia were at. As soon as he spotted them he dissed everyone away and carried his feet over at their direction.

"Shit" Letty exasperated as she saw Dom storming over at her direction and by the look on his face he was not one bit happy. Letty immediately looked over at Mia and found her in a deep make out session with Brian. Letty slapped Mia's arm. "Mia knock it off!" Mia completely ignored her friend and continued to amorously exchange saliva's with the blonde man.

Letty slapped Mia's arm harder. "Mia get your shit together! Dom's heading in our way!" She nervously exasperated. Mia took notice at Letty's warning and immediately pushed Brian away as soon as she saw Dom stomping angrily over to where they were at. Both girls' eyes widen and felt their heart beats quicken with anticipation of the strong, tall and muscular figure heading straight to their way.

**Hope you all like where this is going and like always please continue to leave comments:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty like always, thank you all for your comments! I greatly do appreciate them. Hope you like this chapter!:)**

* * *

Letty frantically grabbed and shook Mia's arm by the bicep. She even went as far as to try to separate her from Brian's embrace and pull them apart. Mia's eyes widened at the sight of her angry brother walking towards her and her lover. Dom's eyes were fixated onto Brian as he approached them. Brian was unsure whether or not to back away and hide into the crowd or to face the incoming storm head on. He took a deep breath and calmly slipped from Mia's embrace and adjusted himself to greet Dom. He stuck his right hand out for a handshake but was left hanging when Dom purposely ignored him and turned his attention over to Mia's with a scowl printed onto his face.

"Calm down Dom." Mia pleaded

Dom looked back at Brian "Who the fuck are you?" He growled.

"I'm Brian, Brian O'Connor."

Mia instinctively rushed to Brian and wrapped her arm around Brian's arm, linking arms with him. "Dom I know this isn't easy for you to comprehend, but I want to be up front with you. Brian and I have been seeing each other."

Steam blew out from Dom's nostrils. He swallowed hard while he tried to take in the reality of what Mia told him. Dom took a deep breath. "Mia I thought we had a deal, you're only focus is school and not let hotheads distract you from your education."

"Dom you have to stop treating me this way. I need a life outside of the house and school."

Dom wiped his head with his hand out of frustration, he then shouted out. "Vince!"

At that moment Vince saw a very upset Dom across the sea of people looking over his way and motion for him to follow. Vince nodded and looked around for Leon and Jessie and whistled to signal for their attention. Leon was talking to three women while Jessie was examining under the hood of another racer. They both stopped what they were doing and hurried over to Vince.

Vince and the others made their way to Dom and hovered behind him. All of their eyes were drawn on Brian. Vince mad dogged Brian. "What's going on? You need help tossing this joker?"

Dom scolded at his three friends. "You're supposed to be looking after my sister, what the hell happened!?"

"Sorry man I turn around for one second and she was gone." Vince stuttered.

Leon shrugged. "I'm not getting paid to babysit."

Letty rolled her eyes; she was really starting to get annoyed by Dom's overprotectiveness. She decided to interrupt Dom's rampage. "Since when did we ever need to be looked after?" She asked sternly.

Owen remained quiet the whole time and kept to himself. He would only look over at Brian every few minutes and ask him with his eyes if it was time to leave. Dom eventually took notice of Owen. "And who are you?"

"Oh me? I'm just accompanying my friend here, I'm Owen Shaw" He extended his hand out for a handshake. Dom begrudgingly shook Owens hand.

Mia took the opportunity to tell Dom about how long she had been seeing Brian.

Brain wrapped an arm around Mia's shoulder to help emphasize her point. With courage growing in his voice Brian backed Mia up. "Hey man I just wanted to be straight up with you and come talk to you face to face. I swear I'm not trying to pull anything on your sister. I really like her a lot and I don't want to do anything to risk messing that up now."

Dom huffed and crossed his arms but remained quiet.

Mia cleared her throat. "We could have kept this under the table from you but we didn't want that Dom."

Dom looked into Brian's eyes and saw that he was being sincere. He rubbed the back of his neck. It took a lot for him to swallow his pride but with Letty standing there in between them he took this opportunity to show her a different side to himself and offered Brian and Owen an invitation to the after party he was going to throw at his house.

Mia's eyes lit up with excitement and she began to squeeze Brian's arm even tighter.

Dom looked at Letty and saw her smile at his gesture. Dom smiled back and walked back over to his car with the guys following close behind him.

Once Dom was out of ear shot, Letty looked over at Owen who was looking uncomfortable in his own skin. "Hey sorry about that, now you can kinda see what I was talking about?"

Owen chuckled. "I completely understand it's quite alright Letty."

Letty nervously bit onto her lower lip and looked down at her shoes, "You are more than welcome to come over, I honestly was not expecting him to invite you guys but he must be in a really good mood from winning the race."

"No its fine, you would understand if I sit this one out for now, but Maybe another time and another opportunity? Here's my number in case you do want to do something." Own stretched out his hand holding a piece of paper with his number in it.

"Okay sounds good." Letty accepted the piece of paper from his hand and stuffed it inside her jackets pocket. She looked over at Owen as he walked away. Both exchanged one last quick glance before he disappeared.

* * *

Back at the Toretto's residence the party had already gotten started. Dom walked inside the house and was greeted enthusiastically by his guest. He made his way straight to his couch in the living room. Dom dropped himself onto the couch and rested his head back into the cushion, but his comfort was short lived when two random girls who were dancing decided to take a seat on his lap. Dom didn't want to be rude but he also didn't want to fall back into bad habits. At first he softly nudged them with his shoulders but when they didn't move he tried to get up from his seat but the girls were too heavy for him to escape.

From the entrance of the living room Letty was able to see the girls all over Dom. She felt jealousy twist in her stomach but decided to brush her feelings aside when she saw Leon bring out a cooler filled with drinks. "I could really use one of those." She addressed it to Leon as she grabbed herself a beer.

One drink led to many more drinks.

Later during the evening, Letty slightly stumbled her way towards the kitchen. She reached for a drink from a guy passing by and she chugged down the liquor. She winced as she felt the burn drain down her throat. As soon as she reached the kitchen she saw Mia and Brian pressed against the refrigerator door.

"Ugh… none of that." Letty slurred as she stumbled forward and caught herself onto the kitchen counter.

Mia and Brian pulled away. Mia gasped. "Letty are you drunk?"

Letty leaned against the counter. "What? No" With slightly glazed eyes, Letty began to nod her head with the beat of the music.

"Oh my god yes you are!" Mia exasperated.

Letty rolled her eyes and reached for an unattended drink and chugged it down. She slammed the empty glass down onto the counter and reached for another unattended drink, but Mia immediately hurried forward and snatched the drink from her hand. "I think you have had one to many drinks for tonight girl." She spoke as she chuckled.

"Hey give it back." Letty whined, pleading for it like how a little girl would plead for her lollipop if it were taken away.

Letty turned her head to the side and smiled to a random stranger. The man smiled back and held up a shot of vodka, offering it to her. Letty's smile broadened as she gladly accepted his gift and chugged down the alcohol.

Mia rolled her eyes and grabbed the crook of Letty's arm. "Okay girl I think I should get you to bed already." Mia slightly pulled Letty away.

Letty nudged away from her grip. "No Mia I'm fine." She slumped against the wall. Letty grabbed another drink from someone else passing by. She took a sip from it. "Oh nice, a mimosa." She grinned. Vince walked up to the girls and draped an arm around Letty's shoulder. Letty looked up at him. "Mimosa?" She offered, while holding up the cup.

Vince smelled the alcohol in Letty's breath. "Dang are you drunk already girl?" He asked in disbelief.

Letty shrugged as she took another chug from her drink. "Honestly I don't know…" She pondered for a second, lost in her own daze while wobbling side to side. She nodded as she slightly squinted her eyes "I think I am." Vince let out a loud laughed and kissed her forehead. He looked over at Mia. "Mia you outa lay her down in her room."

Letty giggled and stumbled forward; falling into Mia's arms and causing to almost to spill her drink onto her. "That's what I have been trying to do!" Mia grunted as she steadied a giggling Letty in her arms. Letty leaned into Mia and rested her head against her shoulder.

Vince slightly titled his head and nodded. "Well she's pretty drunk."

Everybody knew Letty was _never_ the giggling type girl, but if you add a few drinks into her system then the fact would completely turned 360 degrees around. Vince snatched the cup of alcohol out of Letty's hands and placed it down onto the kitchen counter.

Letty giggled. "I'm not drunk," she looked up at her slightly taller friend and abruptly wrapped her arms around her neck, catching Mia off guard and causing both girls to fall against the opposite wall. A chuckling Brian hurried forward and helped his girlfriend up.

Vince hurried forward and grabbed hold onto a laughing Letty. "Come on Let, let's get you some rest." He wrapped an arm around her lower waist and pulled her away from the couple. As Vince was escorting Letty out of the kitchen the pairing bumped into Leon with three women on either side of him.

Leon grinned over at Vince. "Hey," he nodded his head over to the direction of all three women. "pick your bird man." He said suggestively.

Vince grinned. "Alright cool, but shit I gotta take Letty upstairs first."

Leon chuckled and amusingly raised an eyebrow at Letty's drunken state. "Drunk this early Let?"

Letty rolled her eyes and roughly pulled away from Vince's grip. "Guys I'm fine!" She grunted angrily. "I don't need any of you to babysit me."

Letty determinedly stumbled her way towards the living room.

"Hey Let!" Vince called out for her, but Letty completely ignored him and swam through the large crowd until she reached the living room. In her daze, Letty scanned the room through the throng of drunken and grinding people. She smiled as soon as her eyes spotted something worth watching. Letty saw Dom casually sitting on a couch and at her surprise there weren't any skanks drooling on his sides. Dom also appeared to be scanning the room with his wondering pair of eyes, and as soon as his gaze locked with Letty's, a smirk crept onto his face. His smirk was an invitation for Letty to stumble her way towards him.

Dom furrowed his eyebrows at the noticed of her drunken state. He lifted himself from the couch just at the precise moment to catch Letty in his arms. He chuckled. "Wow easy girl. Are you okay?"

Letty rested her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "You smell good." She giggled.

Dom smiled and rolled his eyes. By her giggles Dom knew she was way past tipsiness.

Letty seductively bit onto her lower lip and unexpectedly pushed Dom back, causing him to fall onto the couch. It took a millimeter of a second for Dom to be straddled by the fierce brunette. Her skirt rose extremely and dangerously high on her thighs.

It took serious concentration for Dom to listen to his brain and not to his penis because as best as he could he focused his gaze on her face and not on her encased entrance. Her face however was a beautiful image to absorb. Her half lidded dark eyes deeply filled with lust, her raven waves, and her flushed cheeks (no doubt caused from the alcohol) brought Dom to question why it took him so long to notice how gorgeous she was.

Dom felt Letty settle her center _too _comfortably on his lap. "Let what are you doing?" He gritted through his teeth.

With her legs clutching on either side of his hips, Letty wrapped her arms around his neck. "What? You don't like it?" She asked, playing it coyly. She slightly moved her hips forward, grinding her center against his groin.

Dom's hand instinctively grabbed onto her hips to ease her movements. With clenched teeth. "Shit" He breathed lowly.

The gods must have _really_ been testing him tonight, Dom thought to himself.

Letty smirked and bit onto her lower lip as she teasingly rubbed her center to press more firmly against his groin. Dom sucked in a sharp breath of air. His eyes nervously scanned the room but everybody was too drunk and too oblivious to noticed what was happening on the living room couch.

"Unh" Dom groaned again as his gaze immediately focused back onto Letty as soon as he felt her grind her center back and forth on him. His head slightly fell back and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Let why are you doing this?" He growled into her ear, partly out of frustration but more out of lust for her.

Letty hands roamed down and brushed his manhood before starting to play with his pants buckle and unbuckling them. "_Fuck me."_ She whispered softly into his ear.

Shit, this time Dom definitely did groaned out of lust for her however it took very strong will power for Dom to roll Letty off him and place her onto the couch besides him. He abruptly stood up from his seat and ran a hand over his bald head out of frustration from his self-control for her.

Letty giggled as she stood up wobbling, trying to contain her balance. "I'll wait for you in your room." She smirked.

"No you won't," Dom grabbed the crook of her forearms and steadied her. "dang it Letty you're drunk." Dom's eyes scanned the room. His gaze locked with a familiar pair of eyes: Jessie's. Jessie's eyes widen and he quickly looked away as soon as Dom took noticed of his awareness. It seemed to be as if Jessie was the only one who took noticed of Dom and Letty's little mini dry humping session.

Once Jessie nervously locked gaze with him again, Dom nodded his head over at him, motioning him to follow. Jessie swallowed hard and did as what was told to. As soon as he walked over and reached up to Dom and Letty he cleared his throat. "So um…yeah what's up man?"

"I need you to take Letty up to her bedroom." Dom said in a stern voice.

"Uh sure." Jessie enfolded an arm around Letty's lower waist as she draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Lay her down on her bed, make sure she's safe." Dom ordered in a firm tone.

"Sure thing man."

Dom leaned against the railing of the stairs as he watched his friend carefully carry his other friend upstairs, up to her bedroom. After a few good minutes Jessie came strolling downstairs.

"Is she safely settled in?" Dom asked concerned.

"Yeah it's all cool. I laid her down onto her own bed."

Dom nodded. "Okay thanks."

Jessie nodded back. He then nervously stuffed his hands inside his pants front pockets and started fidgeting "So…um…"

"Look whatever you saw man, remember that Letty is extremely drunk, so don't get the wrong idea."

Jessie nodded "Yeah, yeah, I know man." He spoke as soothingly as possible.

"Look, do us a favor and let's keep this between us yeah?"

"Yes of course man." Jessie stated as reassuringly as possible.

Dom nodded and sighed. "Cool thanks." He gave Jessie a friendly slap on the back and then made his way over to the kitchen.

After ten minutes or so, with a beer in his hands Dom decided to head up stairs and check on Letty. He curled his right hand into a fist and knocked on her bedroom's door. He frowned when he heard no answer, so he quietly opened the door and peered inside the dark room. "Letty?" he lowly called out.

There was no answer.

Dom stepped inside and noticed that the room was completely vacated and Letty was not sleeping peacefully on her bed. "What the hell?" Dom muttered lowly to himself. He placed down his alcoholic beverage onto her bedside table and dashed out the room. Where could she be? He mentally asked himself and then the answer became pretty clear to him.

Dom carried his feet over to his bedroom. When he opened his bedrooms door he was greeted by the view of the Latina, pacing the length of his bed in a black lacey bra and matching panties.

Dom's jaw slightly dropped from desire for her half naked flesh. "Shit." he muttered under his breath.

"Took you a while big boy."

The huskiness of her voice brought Dom to feel a twitch in his pants and it brought him to question on whether or not to just take her right then and there.

Letty stood at the edge of his bed. Dom walked inside and closed the door shut behind him. "Let please get off my bed and let me take you to your room." Dom pleaded lowly, almost hoping she wouldn't hear him.

Letty bit onto her lower lip and slightly shook her head. Dom groaned and walked over to her direction. He stood firmly in front of her. He placed both large and calloused hands on either side of her hips and lifted her off his bed. During the process, Letty wrapped her legs around his waist and ducked her head downwards, crashing her lips onto his.

Dom was thrown back, but granted permission for her tongue to access the inside of his mouth nonetheless.

Dom backed up until the back of his knees came in contact with his bedroom chair recliner. His knees folded, sitting down and bringing Letty to straddle over him. Their tongues feverishly fought for dominance as they both moaned inside each other's mouth.

Oh god how much they missed each other's taste!

Underneath her soaked panties, Letty felt the huge bulk in his pants and she rhythmically started grinding onto him with her hands resting on his shoulders for more leverage as his hands gripped onto her ass to help her with each thrust.

At first their tempo was….slowly, teasingly, torturously, but then it escalated into quick, promising, and _oh_ _so good!_

"Fuck Letty… you're killing me here." Dom murmured in agony.

Letty's hands frantically tried to unbuckle his pants while her mouth worked on sucking and biting onto his neck.

"Letty stop you're going to regret this in the morning." Dom growled.

He felt her warm breath smiling against his neck and that was the last drop for him, he groaned and pushed her away by her shoulders. He grabbed her ass and lifted her off of him. "I can't do this knowing that you're drunk!"

Dom stood up and felt the area of his groin inside his jeans very uncomfortable, for his manhood was being tightly compressed and held back. All of a sudden his pants had become offensively torturous to him and a drunk half naked Letty standing in front of him was definitely not helping his case.

Letty shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to his bed. She flopped down onto it and turned her head to the side, resting it onto a pillow. "Night Dom." She tiredly mumbled and close her eyes shut.

Dom sighed and walked up to her. He pulled up the covers over her half naked figured with his bed sheets. He gently kissed her forehead. Letty hummed and mumbled something incoherently as she shifted her body, snuggling with a pillow. Dom smiled and quietly walked out of his bedroom.

**Thank you and like always let me know what you think, it helps me to write more:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the late update. I was really busy on wrapping up on my other story, but now that I am done with that I will focus more on this story and continue to update as I regularly always did._

_P.S. I want to make a special shout out to the birthday girl! Happy birthday to QuenThaKid!_

_Hope you all enjoy the reading!_

* * *

Letty woke up groaning from the morning light that disturbed her sleep. She grunted as she rolled over and laid flat on her stomach. She turned her head to the side and grabbed an extra pillow, pulling it up to cover her face from the torturing morning sunrays that beamed through the slightly opened window.

Why the hell was the window opened? She had no clue, but whoever was responsible for it deserved to earn themselves a punch.

Letty groaned some more as she felt her head spinning uncontrollably in circles. She grunted as she pulled the pillow away and uncovered her face. She rubbed her sleepy lazy eyes and tried her best to adjust them to the mornings light.

However her eyes were not only adjusting to the sunrays but they were also trying to adjust to the non-familiar environment she was in.

Letty gasped at the realization that she was not in her own room. Her eyes immediately widen and her body unconsciously sat straight up. Letty pulled her messy and tangled hair out of her face to take in a better view of the room she was in. The sound of heavy breathing at her side made it much easier for her to identify what room she was in. She turned her head to the side and saw the sleeping form of Dom only in a pair of boxers.

"Shit." Letty breathed lowly.

Her eyes immediately scanned her body up and down. She was thankful she was still in her undergarments. Letty placed a hand over the lacey fabric of her panties. She sighed in relief when she realized her core was not wet and from the looks of it, it seemed untouched. Her inner thighs were not bruised and she certainly felt like nothing access her entrance. Letty had already seen the size of Dom, so she was sure if something would have happened between them two last night then she would have definitely been feeling some sort of discomfort in her inner thighs the morning after. Not that Letty was a virgin but in all honestly she had only been with one man in her entire life and that was a good while back. And from what Letty saw and remembered that guys penis did not compare in size to Dom's.

Letty began to feel nauseated and saliva building up in her mouth. She gathered the strength to get up from the bed and run over to Dom's bathroom. She really felt the need to evict all her regrets out into the toilet bowl. She knelt down and heaved out all the contents in her stomach, gagging inside the toilet bowl.

She pulled away and wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand. She headed over to the sink and grabbed a toothbrush that was sitting on top of the counter above the sink. After brushing her teeth she quietly opened the door and crept back inside the room. Last night was a complete blur to her, so she thought about quietly returning to her own room but she stopped midway to look at Dom peacefully sleeping. So Letty instead crept back into Dom's bed to lay beside him. She hovered her face over to his and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Dom?... Dom?" Letty whispered into his ear

"Hm?" Dom groaned.

"Did you fuck me?" She teasingly whispered into his ear.

A lazy smile crept onto Dom's face. He slowly opened his eyes and awoke to Letty's lovely face over his. He grumbled at first but then managed to mutter. "No… but you wanted me to."

Letty's eyebrows raised from utter surprise. "Oh shit I did!?"

"Yeah and took all the strength in me to keep you off of me."

"Oh dang, how drunk was I?"

"Pretty drunk, you climbed on top of me several times and dry humped the hell out me. I tried to get you to your bed but you wounded up in my room and stripped into your undies."

Letty chuckled "oh shit I'm sorry I really don't remember any of it." She nervously bit onto her lower lip. "So… nothing happened?"

"No. I just made sure you were comfortable and watched over you until you went to sleep."

Letty softly stroked his bare chest with her dancing fingers. "Well thank you for not screwing me."

Dom smiled at her and Letty returned the gesture. She gasped and playfully slapped his chest. "Oh and by the way I just used your toothbrush, so you might wanna get a new one."

"Oh so your breath doesn't naturally smell this good in the morning?" He said teasingly.

Letty chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I wish," She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up onto her elbows, with bent legs at knee. She turned her head to the side and faced Dom. "but seriously get a new toothbrush."

Dom shrugged. "Nah it doesn't matter it's not like we haven't swapped saliva's before."

Letty chuckled. "Do you treat everyone who wakes up in your bed this nicely?"

Dom looked deep into her eyes. "No, only to you." He baritone

Goosebumps invaded onto Letty's sensitive skin at the sound of his gravelly voice. She nervously licked her dry lips. Was it wrong for Letty to already feel her panties wet at the sound of his deep voice and sincere statement? Of course the fact of him only in boxers, displaying his muscular chest and arms was also a factor for Letty to feel weak in the loins, but dang she really hated how rapidly she got turned on by Dom's close proximity.

A smirked crept onto Dom's face at the noticed of Letty's wandering pair of eyes scanning him up and down. He chuckled under his breath, Letty thought she was being subtle on checking him out, but she was only as subtle as he was to her, both carefully examining the others half naked figure lying on the same bed.

Dom's dark eyes took his gaze down onto her barely covered ass, emitting a groan from his mouth.

Letty smirked. "Like what you see?" She teased.

Dom's eyes snapped back up onto her face. "Am I making it as obvious as you are?" he teased back.

Letty smirked and quickly got on top of him, straddling him. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned down, whispering into his ear. "You tell me?"

With those three simple little words flowing through his ears Dom felt his member harden. Letty gasped at the feel of his bulge growing between her legs. She chuckled. "Oh shit I guess you are more excited than I am."

"You have no idea" Dom growled as he grabbed her by her biceps and with ease flipped her over onto her back. He towered over her petite form and positioned himself in between her legs. Dom then dared to grind his hips onto hers. Letty bit onto her lower lip and moaned as Dom teased her entrance with his manhood. Dom ducked his head downwards onto her neck and began sucking and biting on it.

"_Oh shit."_ Letty breathed and subconsciously roamed her hands down onto his ass and dug her fingernails over the fabric of his boxers, pushing him deeper into her.

Dom pulled his lips away from her neck and groaned at the clear indication that Letty wanted to feel him inside of her. He then crashed his lips down and feverishly started bruising her lips. Letty moaned into his mouth as their tongues perfectly entwined together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss, Dom groaned at the delicious taste of mint in her mouth.

Dom pulled away and looked down into Letty's dark eyes, asking with his eyes if this was really going to happen?

Letty gave him a devilish smile and nodded.

Dom smirked down at her before pressing his lips against hers again. His large hand traveled down onto her encased center. He teasingly grazed his large fingers across the fabric of her lacey pair of underwear.

Letty let out a loud sensual moan.

Letty's loud moans only brought Dom to feel larger and harder. He was extremely turned on by her non-timid moans. He was absolutely encouraged to continue pleasing her, and right when he was about to slip his hand inside her pantie, the sound of muffling on the other side of his bedroom door brought Letty and Dom to pull their lips apart.

They both looked at each other and squinted their eyes. "The hell is that?" Letty asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Dom shrugged and turned his head to the side, facing the door.

They were both able to hear Vince, Leon and Jessie just outside their door. Vince whispered over to Leon "You really think Dom would be with her?"

"With mouse face? I know he is. Dom has been dry from the ladies for a while now. I wouldn't blame him for relapsing." Leon answered back.

"Guys I don't know, maybe we should just leave Dom alone" Jessie quietly pleaded, but Leon furrowed his eyebrows at him "No man trust me if Dom goes through with it I know his dick would be regretting it for the rest of his life. We got save him."

Unknown to the trio of guys, Dom and Letty were able to hear perfectly well their conversation. Letty grunted and pushed Dom off of her. Dom disappointedly rolled over to his side of the bed.

Vince pounded on the Door with two open palms. "Hey Dom, hey man we need you." Vince paused and looked over at Leon and Jessie "what should I say?" He whispered, only that it really wasn't a whisper for Dom and Letty were able to hear them perfectly well. Dom rolled his eyes and grunted at the lack of subtleness from his friends.

Leon pondered for a split of a second and looked back up at Vince "I can't think of anything, so just tell him he has a phone call."

Vince Knocked on Doms door again "Dom? Hey uh... you have a phone call man."

Dom and Letty gave each other an unamused look and then returned their gaze back at the door. "Go away!" Dom shouted back through the door.

Vince pounded on his door again even more frantically. "Come on man think about your dick! Do yourself a favor and put an end to what you're doing."

Dom let out a frustrated sigh and slammed his head down onto the pillow.

Letty sighed and swung her legs over the bed.

Mia had just walked out of her room wearing nothing but an oversized button up work shirt and panties. She walked over to the guys who were all hovering in front of Doms room with their ears pressed against the door. "What's going on?" Mia asked before covering her mouth as she yawned.

Vince pulled his ear away from the door and approached Mia. "Doms in there with who we think is Elena." He hissed sympathetically. "The poor dog."

Mia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped at the news. She pushed Leon and Vince out of her way and muttered lowly to herself "I'm not going to let him do this to Letty" Mia did not have the slightest idea that Letty was inside her brothers' bedroom. By all means she truly thought that it was Elena who was in Letty's spot.

Mia banged on her brother's door loudly. "Dom breakfast is ready. Come on, last one down has to do the dishes, and there are a lot of dishes."

"That's fine I'm not hungry." Dom agitatedly answered.

"We all eat Breakfast together as a family, we can't start without you." Mia's voice muffled against the other side.

Vince balled his hand into a fist and banged onto Dom's bedroom door. "Yeah man! I'm Hungry hurry up!"

Leon chuckled "Sorry Elena cock isn't on the menu!" he said in a jokingly form, trying to hold back from laughing.

Leon and Vince couldn't contain it back and burst out laughing loudly and uncontrollably.

Mia rolled her eyes. "You guys are disgusting." She grunted.

The sound of laughter's muffled through the door. Letty stood up and reached down for her black miniskirt. Dom watched as she slipped on her skirt then followed by her discarded shirt. His eyes almost saddened at the sight of Letty dressing into her clothes. Dom covered his face with his hands and reluctantly answered back at his friends whom were truly annoying the hell out of him. "I'll be down in a minute!" He growled.

The boys along with Mia dispersed from Dom's bedroom entrance and headed downstairs. Dom sighed and looked over at Letty. "Sorry about that."

Letty shrugged. "It's alright." She reached down for her shoes and leaned a hand against the wall for leverage, balancing herself, while with the other hand she slipped her foot inside her black 2 inch bootie. "Maybe it was for the best." She said noncommittally.

"You're not mad are you? You know the guys are full of shit. I swear I haven't even seen Elena since that night and I haven't been with anyone else either."

Letty pulled her hair up into a messy ballerina bun. "Yeah its fine." She said in a serious tone.

Letty was overwhelmed with her thoughts and insecurities. The whole ordeal with the guys reminded her of Doms pension for nameless skanks and it turned her off from the idea of hooking up with him. She didn't want to be another notch on Doms belt and it made her realize that this wasn't the time or the place to be making rash decisions. Dom read her body and knew that she was uncomfortable with the situation. He wanted to do nothing more than to bring his arms around her and snuggle with her in bed but he kept his distance for respect.

Letty peeked out the door to make sure everyone was downstairs and out of sight. She turned her head to the side and faced Dom. "I'll see you downstairs" she said to him noncommittally before closing the door behind her.

* * *

After getting dressed and splashing cold water onto his face, Dom made his way downstairs to the kitchen only to find Vince, Leon, and Jessie sitting at an empty table while Mia was slipping waffles into the toaster.

Dom rolled his eyes. "So breakfast isn't ready?" He retorted in sarcasm.

Mia shrugged. "It got cold, so I had to start all over."

Letty entered the kitchen and walked straight for the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.

Mia grinned over at Letty. "Finally you're up. Do you want some waffles Let?"

"No" Letty grunted at the idea of eating food in her still hung over state. She took her seat on a high stool and rested her elbows onto the kitchen counter.

"Oh Letty" Mia walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some pain relief pills. "Here this should help. Also Brian called and said he has 4 tickets for the carnival!" she said all too excitedly in her poor hung over friends' ear.

"Good for him" Letty growled as she snatched the pills from Mia's hands.

Mia draped an arm around her friends' shoulders. "Come on Letty you know what that means! I really want you to come. Owen is going too. As a matter of fact he should be coming over with Brian any minute now."

Dom subconsciously crushed a coffee cup in his hand after over hearing the unpleasant news. He turned over and looked at Mia. "Why the hell did you invite them over for breakfast?"

"Oh Dom shush! I only invited them because I want you guys to get to know them better. They are as obsessed with cars just as you guys are and it would be nice if we all got along," Mia looked over at Letty and began to elbow her in the ribs teasingly "and besides I think you and Owen could really hit it off." She said teasingly.

Letty swallowed the two pills and gulped down the water. She then wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand. "Mia I don't want to date anyone right now." She reached over on the opposite end of the counter and grabbed an abandoned magazine. She opened a page and began skimming through the article.

"Don't consider it dating; consider it just hanging out with a cute guy and with your best friend." Mia tugged onto Letty's arm. "Oh come on Letty lets go" She pleaded.

Dom looked over at Mia with almost angry eyes. "No Mia I don't like this stupid idea of double dating."

Mia rolled her eyes and Letty subtly motioned her eyes at him as she casually took another sip of her water. Dom met Letty's intense stare. Both mutually stayed quiet.

Letty was the first to break eye contact and returned her gaze back down onto an article in the magazine.

Dom sighed and poured another cup of coffee, making his way to sit down next to Leon. Leon leaned over and whispered over to Dom. "Hey so uh… is mouse face gone?"

Dom slumped his face at Leons question. "I WASN'T FUCKING HER!" He snapped at him.

Leon raised his hands in the air in a surrendering stance. "Hey man take it easy I'm only looking out for my bro!"

Vince chuckled lowly and teasingly elbowed Jessie who sat next to him. "Oops I guess we cock blocked him for no reason." He said lowly over to him.

Letty let out an irritated huff and slammed the magazine shut. She abruptly jumped off from the high stool, and accidently dropped the magazine on the floor. She ignored it and dragged her feet out of the kitchen.

Jessie stood up from his seat. He picked up the forgotten magazine and hurried to catch up to the irritated Latina. "Hey Let!?" he called out.

Letty turned her body around and faced her slightly out of breath friend. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Here you dropped this." Jessie stretched out his hand and handed her the magazine. Jessie then started to stutter out his words. "Oh…and just as a suggestion, I would highly recommend you to wear a scarf for later tonight." He gave her a weak smile then walked away.

In confusion, Letty furrowed her eyebrows at his last comment. Her eyes then immediately snapped open at the realization of what he meant. In instance with her hand, she cupped the side of her neck where she knew Dom had given her a hickey. "Fuck." She muttered lowly to herself.

At that moment the doorbell rang. "I'll answer!" Mia's joyful voice bloomed across the room.

_As always I like to hear what you guys think :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_like always thanks for all your lovely reviews! And good news… finals are finally over, so I get more free time to write! Hope you all enjoy the reading :)_

* * *

_At that moment the doorbell rang. "I'll answer!" Mia's joyful voice boomed across the room_.

* * *

In the kitchen Dom stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. "Alright guys, Mia seems to be extra excited over this one. We need to find out who these guys are, what their intentions are and how serious are they. We can't just do our standard 'why do you want to date my sister' bullshit interrogation, so throw anything that comes to your minds at them. **Don't **hold back. If Mia is getting overly attached to this guy I want to know why and how long it's going to last, same goes for Letty's date. These are the most important ladies our life's, so let's be rough on these guys."

Jessie nodded. "Yeah Dom don't worry we know the drill."

"Yeah we won't let Mia and Letty date a pair of scumbags like us." Vince jokingly said before letting out a laugh.

Leon stood up from his seat and patted Dom on the back. "Yeah man after cock blocking you, I feel like we owe you, so we'll all be complete assholes to these guys by asking them the most awkward questions that we could think of." He said reassuringly.

Dom rolled his eyes and returned his gaze back at Vince and Jessie. "They will be here any minute, but remember we gotta wait until the girls leave them alone with us before we start cracking down on them."

All the guys nodded, understanding their mission.

At that moment all the guys heard Mia's voice from the living room calling out for them to follow. Dom looked over at Jessie, Leon, and Vince and silently nodded to them before they all stood up from their seats and made their way to the living room. When the guys showed up at the scenery, Owen and Brian were already sitting on the couch. Dom sat down on the love seat while Leon and Jessie pulled out chairs from the dining room and placed them by the kitchen entrance. Vince made himself comfortable on the couch right next to Brian. Mia nervously bit onto her lower lip and hovered closely over to Brian.

There was a long awkward silence in the room until Mia decided to break it. "I'm gonna go up and check on Letty." She said a little too enthusiastically and skipped her way upstairs. Dom intensively watched his sister make her way up the steps. The room that was filled with testosterone was in complete silent; the only noise they heard was the sound of Mia's bedroom door shut close. Without any form of hesitation, Dom turned his focus over to the two slightly uncomfortable men sitting in his living room couch.

Dom, Vince, Jessie and Leon coldly stared down at both Brian and Owen… More awkward silence filled the room.

Brian was about to let out a syllable in attempt for a conversation starter but he was immediately interrupted by Dom's strong voice. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

Brian fidgeted a bit before clearing his throat. "Uh- I really like Mia. I want to get to know her better, and we're really taking things slow so-" Brian abruptly stopped his words when he saw Vince scoot himself closer into him. Vince locked an intimating gaze with Brian. "How many chicks have you been with?"

"Five" Brian quickly answered without hesitation or without processing in his head if that was truly the question Vince had asked him.

"Eight" Owen answered in quick instants after Brian.

Vince balled his right hand into a fist and coughed "Bullshit"

Dom amusingly raised his eyebrows. "Only five women in your entire life?" he retorted in a tone with a mixture of arrogance and disbelief.

Brian nodded but immediately turned his head to the side and faced Leon when he heard the question Leon threw at him. "Guys ever contracted an STD?"

Brian was definitely thrown back at the bold question. He looked over at Dom with a shocked look crept onto his face. He wasn't sure if he should take Leon's question seriously or not. Dom arrogantly looked back at Brian and nodded, gesturing for him to answer the question. Brian swallowed hard. "No I have never caught anything with anyone. I was always safe and the girls I've been with have been clean."

"Likewise." Owen answered lowly.

Never taking his stare off of Brian, Vince really contemplated hard on his next question. He cleared his throat. "What was the last thing you ever masturbated to?"

Owen chuckled lightly under his breath and slightly shook his head, in disbelief at the questions he and Brian were bombardon with. "Oh good god." He muttered lowly to himself.

Brains eyebrows raised in utter shock and his jaw slightly dropped. He looked over at Dom again, almost pleading with his eyes if it was really necessary to answer. Dom once again nodded, encouraging him to answer the question. Trying to compose his facial expression Brian stuttered out "a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34." Surprising and quite frankly amusingly everyone with his answer.

All the guys let out an evitable smile and genuine laugh of approval "NICE MAN! nice!" They all agreed in unison.

Dom crossed his arms over his chest. "When and where was the last time you had sex?"

Brian furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh- excuse me?"

Dom gave a noncommittally shrug. "Come on man we're all adults here just answer the question."

Brian hesitated a bit before answering. "Okay, almost a year ago… at her place."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable answering that" Owen asserted.

Dom amusingly raised his eyebrows at Owen. He stood up from his seat and walked up to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and sternly towered over in front of Owens' slightly smaller figure. "Then answer me this, how far do you plan to get with the Letty? First base? Second base? Homerun?" His strong and deep voice asked in a demanding form.

Owen smirked and straightened his posture. He stood up from his seat without showing any sort of intimidation of Dom's taller and wider figure. "I'm only here to get to know Letty; it's up to her on how far she wants to take it and I'm willing to go as far as she wants me to." He said with confidence sounding in his voice.

Dom subconsciously curled his hands into fists and felt his blood boil, but as for Leon, Jessie and Vince they all took that answer fairly well. In fact to well. They too balled their hands into fists but to cover their mouths from laughing.

Jessie chuckled. "Oh shit didn't expect you to answer that."

Leon approvingly pointed a finger over at Owen. "Good point man."

"Yeah good answer man." Vince chuckled.

Dom slapped the back of Vince's head. "That's a stupid answer and it's not even a good point!" He angrily snapped at the guys.

Vince covered the spot of his head where Dom had slapped on. "Dang man! what the hell was that for?" He asked with a little pain sounding in his voice.

At that moment all the men in the living room focused their attention up at the stairway where Mia and Letty were taking their steps down. Letty was slightly behind Mia and had her hair damp due to a cold refreshing shower she had just jumped out of. She had short denim shorts on and wore a simple white tank top. Dom subconsciously licked his lips at the view of her long, smooth and tanned exposed legs, but his facial expression completely changed into a frown when he saw Owen confidently walk up to Letty and gave her a reassuring embrace. Dom gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side and looked away, or else he knew he would throw Owen a right hook if he didn't. Owen kissed Letty on the cheek before giving Dom a quick and a small smirk.

Mia walked up to Brian and linked arms with him. "Come on guys lets go back to the kitchen and I'll cook us some breakfast."

**After 25 minutes or so**…

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table quietly feasting on the delicious breakfast that Mia had cooked. Besides the sound of chewing on their food, the table was completely quiet, everyone was subtly minding their own business. Even the usual sexual tension between Dom and Letty was completely normal; no one seemed to sense that something almost happened between them two. Jessie was the only one who noticed the brief glances Dom and Letty would occasional exchange to each other from across the table.

Jessie cleared his throat and looked over at Owen. "So where you guys planning on taking the girls?"

Owen took a sip from his water. "To the carnival." He turned his head to the side and faced Letty. "Do you like carnivals Letty?"

Letty shrugged. "Honestly it's been a while since I last been in one, but they never seemed to bother me before."

Owen smiled over at her. "Then it should be fun."

Letty smiled and nodded. "I hope so." She subtly motioned her eyes over at Dom's direction and noticed that he had an unreadable expression marked onto his face, she really had no idea what he was thinking, so she then immediately looked down at her plate of food and pondered quietly to herself. After another minute or so of silence, Letty cleared her throat and excused herself from the table. She dragged her feet towards the direction of the bathroom. She reached down for the door handle and swung the door open. She stepped inside and when she turned around to shut the door, at her surprise she saw Dom standing at the entrance. And just when Letty was about to open her mouth and speak some words out, Dom pushed her back and quickly shut the door behind him.

Stumbling backwards Letty caught herself on the edge of the bathroom counter. "The fuck Dom?" She growled.

And in less than a split of a second Letty had Dom towering in front of her small frame, sandwiching her in between his muscular figure and in between the counter. Anticipating on what was soon going to happen; Letty swallowed hard and tightened her grip on the counter, causing her knuckles to turn white.

And just from what was expected out of Dom, he placed both strong hands on either side of her hips and with ease lifted her up onto the counter. Letty automatically spread her legs open, leaving a gap of space in between her legs for Dom's broad figure to position himself into. Dom clenched a fist of her hair in his hand and pulled her in for a ferocious kiss while her hands clenched onto the collar of his white T-shirt. Dom's warm tongue glided extremely pleasurable against hers. Their kiss was long, desperate and _so_ passionate.

Letty was beginning to feel extremely hot in her lower half and Dom was beginning to feel a bulge in his pants. Dom slightly titled her head upwards, deepening their kiss and sucked in all the air out of her lungs. Letty moaned inside his mouth and bit hard onto his lower lip, causing Dom to groan and to feel like his swollen lower lip would bleed at any given minute but at that moment he didn't care if it would. Whenever Letty moaned into Dom's kisses that would only make him smile against her lips.

Dom moved his hands up and down her sides until they enveloped around her back, pushing her breast to pressed firmly against his muscular chest and Letty wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips continued assaulting the others mouth.

There was no way in hell Dom would allow anyone else touch Letty's body the way he was touching it. The idea of another man pleasuring her only aggravated him. His kisses with Letty were unlike any other kisses he has ever had with any other woman. Every woman he had been with put together didn't even come close in comparison to how good Letty's lips and proximity felt against his body. The touch of her soft skin was something he wanted to feel every day. He couldn't believe how stupid he was on taking him this long to realize that. Dom wanted her. He needed her. He had to have her.

Their hungry kisses for each other continued until they both became desperate for air. Both pulled away and gasp in sync for the needed oxygen, but it didn't take Dom too long to duck his head downwards onto her collarbone and began placing small brutal kisses on her soft skin.

Letty arched her back. "_Dom."_ She managed to breathe out. _"No wait Dom."_ She pleaded in a sensual moan. She shuttered her eyes shut as she allowed her head to fall back, she felt herself entering a blissful state of mind just like any other time Dom's lips came in contact with her skin. Her mind desperately screamed for her to wake up and snap out of it but her body begged for the opposite. Her body craved Dom's strong touch on her. She was so aroused by him that she was sure he was able to smell her arousal. But she **needed** him to stop kissing her before it went too far.

Her pleading moans and her whimpers brought Dom to feel the inside of his pants about to explode. There was no way in hell on stopping this now, his hands reached down for the hem of her tank top and he was about to pull it up but that's when Letty snapped out of the drowsy state of mind that Dom had put her into. "Fuck! No Dom!" She snapped at him and roughly pushed him back.

And **believe** her; it took a lot of strong will power for Letty to take such bold movement.

Dom slightly stumbled backwards "Fuck Letty! why!?" he asked with frustration and confusion.

Letty wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Dom you can't just come strolling in here, kissing me, pretending that you owe me and that I'm part of your damn property!"

Dom ran a hand over his bald head, out of frustration. He inhaled deeply "Letty what the hell are you talking about?"

"Look I'm not stupid Dom; I know you came in here to make out with me only to distract me from going out tonight!" Letty jumped off the counter. "But let me tell you that you and I are nothing yet, so you can't control me!"

"I'm not trying to control you!"

Letty crossed her arms over her chest and looked straight into his eyes. "Better not." She said in a stern voice.

Dom sighed. "Letty haven't I proven already to be worthy for you?"

Letty scoffed, and slightly dropped her jaw in disbelief. "Wow congratulations you haven't fucked someone in two days." She retorted sarcastically.

"Letty why are you acting this way? This morning you jumped on me and wanted to bang the hell out of me."

Letty sighed and softened her gaze, understanding why he would be so damn confused for her actions right now. She ran a hand over her dark hair. "Look I'm sorry, but I need some time to think. Going out tonight and getting some fresh air would be good for me. Besides going at the races or at the garage, I never get to go out Dom and you know that."

Dom slowly walked up to her and hesitated a bit before putting both hands on either side of her hips. He sighed. "Yeah I know, but Letty give me something to work with. You're only giving me mixed signals. I'll wait for you as long as I have to, but only if I have a chance with you." He softly pressed his forehead against hers. "I have grown to have strong feelings for you."

Letty nervously licked her dry lips. "Me too." She admitted lowly.

Dom placed a large finger under her chin and slightly titled it up, making her to look deep into his dark eyes. "Then trust in me."

"I'm going out tonight." Letty stated, leaving no room for argument. Dom sighed and slightly pulled away, nodding and understanding that there was no way in hell on convincing her not to go out tonight.

Letty stopped his steps by grabbing firmly onto his bicep. She leaned closer into him and wrapped her arms around his chest and looked up at him. "But you could trust me too." She said in a reassuringly matter.

Dom kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her lower waist. He slightly titled his head sideways, resting his right cheek on the top of her head while her face buried into his chest. Each feeling the other's warm breaths and both relishing their embrace. Letty turned her head to the side and placed her left ear against his chest, resting it close by his heart. His healthy steady heartbeats brought a smile onto her face. Why was she so afraid of crossing the line of friendship with him? Well technically by all the times they made out, they kinda already did pass that line, so why then was Letty afraid of making it official with him? She really did like him in all honestly, but maybe that was the problem; she liked him too much. Letty had only been with one man in her entire 21 years of age. Sure she's had a couple of dates here and there but she had only been intimate with one and that didn't really end to well for her. Since a young age she had taught herself to be independent and she liked living her life with that state of mind. Sure that her stubbornness was also a factor on why she thought she had to think things more thoroughly. Maybe the thought of her loving another being was something foreign and scary to her. But was it love that she felt for him? Letty bit onto her lower lip and tighten her grip around his broad figure as she got lost in her own thoughts. She smiled to herself when she felt Dom also tightened his grip from around her small form.

_And like always please let me know what you think :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay like always thanks for the reviews, thankfully this time around I was able to update quicker :)_

* * *

Both Brian and Owen's cars pulled up at the Carnival's parking lot with their dates at their sides. Mia very excitedly exited the passenger side and walked over to the hood. Owen parked his car beside Brian's. He got out of his car and rushed over to the passenger side and opened Letty's door. Letty was very surprised at his gesture. "Um thanks." She said with hesitation. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or flattered at his gesture.

"No problem."

Both couples met up in front by the hood of Brains car. Brian reached down inside his jacket pocket and divided up the tickets he had to everyone. After accepting her ticket, Mia linked her arm around Brian's and rested her head on his shoulder. The young couple headed over towards the front gate with Letty and Owen close behind them. Owen and Letty held a couple of feet of distance between them.

Once inside Mia unhooked her elbow from Brian and turned her body around to face the whole group. "Alright so what should we do first?"

"Everything here looks fun" Brian said while looking up at the Ferris wheel.

Letty shrugged. "Whatever it all looks the same." She answered noncommittally.

Mia whispered something into Brian's ear and the two chuckled lowly. Brian wrapped his arm around Mia's waist and pulled her closer into him. Mia cleared her throat. "Hey Brian and I are going to get some funnel cake, you guys want anything?"

Owen looked over at Letty and asked with his eyes if she wanted to snack on something. "I'm good" Letty quickly responded.

Mia grinned. "Ok we will be back in a minute then." She grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him away. Letty rolled her eyes as she saw the couple head over in the opposite direction of where the food stands where at, but she then chuckled when she saw her friend happily skip away with her new boyfriend. "There they go." She said as she turned her head to the side and faced Owen. "And I doubt we would be seeing them anytime soon."

Owen grinned "yeah they are at that new young lover's stage where they can't get enough of each other."

"Well I didn't think Mia would ever be that kind of girl. I grew up with her and she was always very shy with the fellas before, but your friend Brian seems like a very cool guy."

"Yeah I've known him for a while. He is a man with integrity and for the past two weeks he has talked about nothing but how happy Mia has made him."

Letty nodded and for the first time gave Owen a genuine smile.

Owen cleared his throat. "So Letty, what would you like to do?"

Letty shrugged. "I don't know carnivals haven't really been my thing. Guess when you've been driving fast cars all your life carnival rides seems pretty weak to you. You know what I mean?"

Owen chuckled. "I completely understand. I have been driving ever since I was 14."

Letty laughed and amusingly raised her eyebrows at him, almost seemingly as wanting to challenge him. "You're telling me? I have been driving ever since I was twelve."

"Wow twelve!?" Owen repeated her with much amusement sounding in his voice.

Letty grinned. "You bet your ass. We Latinos sometimes tend to…." Letty twisted her lips and really thought about what choice of words to use. "_Curb_ some rules, so my father put me behind the wheel and taught me how to drive when I was only twelve."

Owen chuckled. "Nice."

Letty bit onto her lower lip and grinned over at him. "Yeah I liked your ride by the way."

Owen scooted in closer to her, minimizing the gap between them. "Ha you did now did you?"

Letty nervously stuffed her hands inside her jeans pockets and subtly motioned a step back. "Yeah I did."

Owen got the silent message, he chuckled lowly and also stepped a step back. "Well if you like I'm more than willing to show you what I got under my hood."

Letty chuckled. "Wow Shaw, a little inappropriate for our first date, but okay show me what you got." She teased.

Owen chuckled at her sense of humor. "Come on." He gesture with his head and together they both headed out to the parking lot.

Once the duo reached the parking lot Letty tapped the hood of Owens car. "Pop this baby open." Owen chuckled as he popped the hood open. Letty's hands gravitated down on the hood and she leaned down to get a better look of the inside. She was pretty impressed and satisfied at the view of the engine. "Very nice, how long did it take you to customize it?"

"I've been saving money for this car since I was 16."

Letty grinned. "Wow really? So you would do lemonade stands and paper boy routes?" she teased.

Owen chuckled. "Something like that. More like I worked a lot of odd jobs with my older brother Ian."

"That's nice." Letty shut down the hood. "I have worked at the garage with the guys for as long as I can remember. Mia and I have been best friends since we were kids. Mia and all the boys are like my family. In fact they are my family." She said as she leaned against the hood.

"I see," Owen casually leaned against the hood besides Letty. "Well it did seem like it from my end. And if you don't mind my asking Letty, what's your relationship with Dom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well is he like a big brother? Or… is there anything going on between you two?"

Letty shrugged. "I have known him all my life he's just a good friend of mine. We're close friends."

"Well from what I have suspected I could see in his eyes that he really… _cares_ about you in a very special and different kind of a way." Letty softly bit onto her lower lip as she really took in his words. Owen smiled over at her. "But can you really blame the guy?" he charmingly teased.

Owen pulled out his set of keys "Wanna go out for a ride?" He asked suggestively.

Letty chuckled. "What about the carnival? And Mia and Brian?"

Owen tossed her his car keys. "I'm sure they won't be missing us." Letty's jaw slightly dropped from surprise. "You're serious? Gonna let me test drive your baby?"

Owen shrugged. "You told me you were a racer now didn't you?"

Letty nodded. "I am a street racer." She confirmed with confidence.

"Then I wanna see for myself your driving skills." Owen walked over to the passenger's side of his car. "But don't crash my car or else I won't like you as much." He jokingly warned.

Letty chuckled. "Don't worry I won't." She assured as she slipped inside the driver's side. "Wow I can't believe you trust me on taking your ride for a spin. I would never allow anyone test drive my baby." She said as she strapped herself in.

Owen strapped himself in. "Well don't make me regret it. Show me what you got." He grinned.

Letty's smile broadened. "No problem." She assured with confidence as she placed the car keys inside the ignition and turned it on.

**Meanwhile back at the Toretto's residence.**

After another victorious win another after party was thrown over at the Toretto's place. But after an hour or so into the party, Dom lost interest in joining the large crowd. He wanted to be alone with his own thoughts, so he grabbed a beer can and locked himself inside the garage. However his silence was short lived when Vince opened the garage door. "Hey Dom what are you doing here?! Everyone's looking for you man. Come on in and join the party."

Dom exhaled and sighed harshly. "Alright man just give me a minute"

Vince frown "You okay man; you're not turning into a Debbie Downer are you? There's hot chicks everywhere man! You have to get in on this one; you know you always have these chicks lined up for you."

Dom dropped his head and stared down at his boots. "Okay I'll be there in a minute Vince." He forcefully answered and with no enthusiasm sounding in his voice. Vince nodded but hesitated on his steps before turning around and walked back into the party.

When Dom entered through the front door he was immediately greeted by drunken guest and the local skanks. Dom brushed passed them by only giving them quick head nods. He saw Leon unloading bags of beer into the refrigerator and cramming every available space with cans and bottles. He headed straight to the kitchen and reached down into a cooler. He took out a few beer cans and popped one open. He made himself comfortable on the couch and started chugging down his drinks rapidly one after another.

Elena was wondering around the house making her way through the crowd of guest. She already had a few drinks mixed into her system when she saw Dom from a far. She quietly shadowed him as she watched him continue to drink away his problems and concerns.

Dom was adamant on trying to get the thoughts of Letty dating another man out of his head. The thought of Owen making her laugh and smile and the thought of them two sharing a wonderful time together was making Dom feel sick in the pit of his stomach. Dom fully well understood that Letty was young and it was her right to go out and experience life. He only wished she would share those precious memories with him. The more he chugged down a drink the more he tormented himself with thoughts of Letty and Owen getting more serious. He tried his very best to console himself with logical thinking. He would tell himself that Letty was very different than from all the other girls he had ever known. He knew Letty wouldn't compromise herself into something that she didn't want to do. But When Letty got wasted she crawled all over Dom and that made Dom very self-conscious, now he was worry that Letty would get herself into the same state, but this time Owen wouldn't be as considerate as he was to her. The idea of Owen being physical with her made Dom feel like his head was about to burst. With so many unflattering thoughts invading Dom's mind, he decided that enough was enough and that his best option was to go upstairs and sleep off the night. He wanted to fast forward the night and sleep until the next morning when Letty would return home.

As Dom stumbled his way to the stairs Elena saw this opportunity to approach him. She scurried her way to catch up to him and tugged at his arm. Dom face was already red from all the liquor he consumed. His eyes took a moment to adjust to Elena's face. "What?" He groaned.

"Dommy we need to talk"

"Not now. Not now, I really need to just rest a bit."

"Are you okay? I can help take care of you."

"No I'll be fine without you. We'll talk some other time." Dom brushed her off and began to slump his way upstairs. Elena was startled and a bit hurt at how cold Dom dissed her off. Leon was heavily intoxicated when he witnessed Elena's humiliating moment and felt compelled to rub salt on her wound. "Strike three Mouse face!" he teased.

Elena angrily sneered over at him and stormed out of Leon's sight. She ran into the bathroom, for she was feeling very emotional. After washing her face with cold water she took a long look at her reflection in the mirror and composed herself to regain her self-confidence. She abruptly exited the bathroom and headed up the stairs. She made her way over towards Dom's bedroom. She quietly and slowly opened the door and peaked inside the dark room. She found Dom faced down, passed out on his bed, dead asleep. The only sound in the room was his loud snoring. Elena crept inside the room and a gentle smile grew on her face when she saw his past out figure. She got the radical idea of stripping down into her undies and then crawled on the bed, lying down next to him. She made herself very comfortable and snuggled herself very close to Doms warm body. She grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder and closed her eyes with much glee. In her clouded and drunken mind she thought that whenever Dom would wake up he would have no choice but to talk to her and he may even feel incline to take her right there and then.

* * *

The next morning Letty woke up in a blissful mood. She laid flat on her back in bed and looked up at the ceiling with her hands resting on her naval. She really contemplated hard on what decision she should take. Surprisingly she had a really good time with Owen last night. She felt like she got to know him a lot better this time around than the first night they met, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue on getting to know him on a more personal level. She actually really did like him and found him interesting, but again there was Dom, and Letty knew almost everything about him, including his flaws.

Last night when she returned home Letty went straight to bed and didn't bother on checking on Dom, for it was past 2am. She was informed by Vince that Dom had gotten to bed early that night and for more the reason Letty didn't want to disturb his sleep.

As Letty laid on her bed she smiled to herself and rolled her eyes. There was really nothing to think about or question. Why was she tormenting herself on deciding which man to choose from? The answer was so obvious. She already knew who she wanted to wake up next to every morning. She smiled and jumped out of bed. She slipped on a pair of black bootie shorts and an oversize T-shirt. She quietly rushed her feet over to Dom's bedroom. She softly knocked on his bedroom door and gently opened it. She peeked her head inside and saw Dom lying flat on his back with his large arm tossed over his eyes. Letty quietly motioned her steps inside the room. She jumped on him, straddling him. She leaned down. "Dom?" she whispered into his ear. Dom groaned and tiredly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. His eyes adjusted to the sight of the Latina straddling him, which brought a smile to his face. "Well isn't this a nice view to wake up to."

Letty smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah? You like it?" She teasingly asked as she rested her hands on his chest.

Dom nodded and rested both hands on her thighs. He hesitated before asking "So how was your date?"

"It was okay"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did. But…" Letty bit onto her lower lip and stalled on finishing her sentence.

"But what?" Dom persisted.

"But it wasn't you."

An arrogant smirk crept onto Dom's face after hearing those three little words coming out of Letty's mouth. She had literally just made his morning. He softly caressed her thighs with both large hands. "Well if you allow me to, I could be the one who takes you out on a date next time."

"Nah I don't even like dates, but I know I like you."

Dom grinned. "So what are you saying?"

Letty smirked. "Well what I'm trying to say is that-"

The sound of a toilet flushing was heard and a few seconds later Dom's bathrooms door abruptly opened, cutting off Letty's sentence. Dom and Letty turned their heads to the side and both saw Elena only in her undies stepping out of the bathroom, causing Dom's and Letty's jaw to drop down to the floor. "Dommy?" Elena spoke as she leaned against the door.

Anger immediately rushed through Letty's veins. Her face contorted in fury as she aggressively looked over at Dom and if looks could kill he would have been buried 100 ft underground. Letty motioned on jumping off Dom, for she felt disgusted, humiliated, disappointed and angry at him.

Dom reached out. "No wait Let." He grabbed her wrist.

Letty roughly jolted away from his grip. "Let go off me" She growled and jumped off of him.

In instants Dom also jumped out of his bed. "Let, it's not what it looks like" He reached out his hands and grabbed her small fragile wrists. "Fucking let go off me!" She snapped at him as she desperately tried to free herself from his strong hold.

Dom let his grip loose. "Let, you gotta believe me, I didn't sleep with her. I didn't even know she was in my room!"

"Oh bullshit Dom!"

"Letty I'm telling you the truth! Last night I passed out on my bed! I had no idea this crazy looney tune would end up in my room."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Letty balled her hands into fists. She felt her like a volcano invaded the inside of her body and was about to erupt at any given minute. She felt her nostrils flaring with anger when she saw Elena bending down and pulling out her discarded clothes from underneath his bed.

"Let, please believe me. Look!" Dom gestured at his body. "I'm fully clothes. If I would have fucked her I would have been naked!"

Letty breathed heavily as she motioned her eyes up and down his body, realizing that he had a white T-shirt and a pair of boxers on, but her anger was so grand that it took much more reasoning on his part to convince her that nothing that happened between him and Elena. And the not wearing pants part was really not helping his case either.

Dom took a step closer to her. "You have to trust me." He motioned another step closer to her and grabbed her forearms. He looked deep into her fiery eyes. "You do trust me…..don't you?"

* * *

_I know cliffhanger, but this chapter was too long so I had to chop it in half and safe the rest for the next chapter which should hopefully be ready soon. I hope you guys don't hate me so much on the last part but no worries promise it'll get better! :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks again for all your comments and for keeping up with the reading, now the start of the chapter might be a little yucky for some of you, but please do not hate me and just continue on the reading, it'll get better promise!_

* * *

Dom took a step closer to her. "You have to trust me." He motioned another step closer to her and grabbed her forearms. He looked deep into her fiery eyes. "You do trust me…..don't you?"

* * *

"I don't know. I want to but…" Letty looked over at Elena who was busy changing into her clothes. "It's just hard to do so Dom."

"I wouldn't throw everything that I built with you out like that! You're the one thing I wouldn't risk losing Letty."

Letty crossed her arms over her chest. "Then explain to me why the fuck you two are this in this position?"

"Letty all I remember last night was that I was pining over you, I didn't want to be near or around anyone and I went up to my room _ALONE _and tried to sleep it off. I had no idea she was here until up to a few minutes ago!"

"You know what? its fine," Letty uncrossed her arms and shrugged. "there was nothing going on between us so nothing has changed Dom."

"Nothing? And all the times we made out? That was nothing to you?" Dom angrily growled.

"Then consider my kisses another part of your collection."

"Letty if you really meant nothing to me then I would have fucked you when you were blacked out but I didn't!" Dom snapped.

"Its just hard for me to believe everything! Either you're just lying because I caught you or," Letty pointed over towards Elena. "this crazy bitch is crazy."

Elena cleared her throat. "I think I should get going now." She headed over to the bedrooms' door. She turned her body around and winked back at Dom. "Give me a call as soon as you're done with her." She motioned her head over at Letty.

"Wait!" Letty called out to Elena "Don't forget my fist on your way out." She bawled her hand into a fist and uppercut Elena in the jaw knocking her out of the room and on the floor in the hallway. Letty kicked Elena's clothes out into the hallway and slammed the bedroom door shut. She looked back over at Dom. "You're off the hook; I no longer want you to wait for me. Let's both move on and just continue being friends."

"I can't believe you don't trust in me, so then maybe you're right; if you can't give me the benefit of the doubt then you're not the girl for me."

Letty swallowed hard. "Then I guess I'm not."

"Maybe you should just go then, date anyone you want I don't care anymore."

Letty didn't say anything to Dom. so instead she turned around and walked out his room slamming the door behind her.

**One week later…**

It was another Saturday night and a party of people had gathered out at a lonely intersection where another street racing event was taking place. Dom was already being praised by his subjects, high-fiving everyone who raised their hands in front of him. Letty watched Dom from afar and smirked at his cockiness. After the incident with Elena things had sort of cooled down between them. They both tried to keep things casual. Work at the garage was normal, they wouldn't talk to each other and on occasions would only give one word noncommittally answer.

Hector called out from the middle of the crowd while raising high in the air a stack of hundred dollar bills. "Okay who is up next? I need a racer. Who what's to go up against the main man himself?"

Letty raised her arm and called out to Hector. "I'm in." The whole crowd amusingly looked over at Letty, including Dom. Dom raised his eyebrows at her. "You wanna race against me?"

"I wanna race period."

Dom shrugged. "I hope you know what you're going up against."

"Like wise baby." Letty bumpily pushed passed him and walked over to her car. "I hope your balls don't fall out when you lose." She gritted through her teeth.

Dom chuckled. "Didn't know you were so concern about my balls."

Letty rolled her eyes and continued to head over to her car. Dom chuckled some more and also made his way over at his car.

Dom and Letty pulled their cars up to the stop light. Hector and a friend of his had sprayed an orange line with spray paint in front of Dom and Letty's car. After making the starting line, Hector stood in between Dom and Letty "Alright, you guys are gonna go through the main streets cut through the outskirts. Over the bridge, and back up here. Avoid the cops and first one through the orange lines wins it all."

Letty smirked and nodded as she revved up her engine.

Dom revved his engine up even louder while Letty gripped her steering wheel hard. Two barely dressed girls stood at either side of the starting line. They raised their flags in the air as soon as Hector raised his arms in the air. "Get ready….Go!" Hectors threw both hands down and the girls swung their flags down along with him and Dom and Letty sped off.

At the start Letty took the lead but Dom slingshot his way passed her and jolted right in front of her, nearly causing Letty to ram into his back bumper. Letty was trying to pass Dom but he kept blocking her every move. Up ahead she saw a few cars stopped at a street light, she took the opportunity to use the cars to keep Dom from blocking her and she sped her way to Dom's left side.

As they raced neck to neck they both noticed that they were at the last stretch of the road before the finish line. They both maintained their speeds unable to pass one another. Letty leered her eyes at Dom and she leaned over and pretended to activate the switches for her nitro boost. Dom saw Letty prepping her NOS and an arrogant smile grew onto his face. "Too soon Letty." He muttered to himself.

Letty sharply swung her head back and pushed her pedal all the way to the floor to make it look like she just activated her nitro. Dom turned over to activate his NOS valve. Dom flipped all his switches and smashed his thumb down hard on the red button that ignited his engines and caused him to shoot forward. As Dom cleared past Letty, a subtle smile grew onto her face "Gotchaa!"

They both glanced over at each other as the both headed for bridge that led to the finish line.

When she saw that Dom's boost was dying out Letty activated her nitro boost for real this time, and she quickly gained momentum and not only did she catch up to Dom but she sped right past him. Letty couldn't stop laughing when she saw Dom's face when she made him eat her dust.

As soon as Letty's car came to a stop she was immediately bombardon with a large cheering crowd. When she slipped out of her vehicle she was greeted and praised with many congratulations, whistles, and friendly slaps on the back. And she gladly accepted them all in. Dom's car pulled up to the scenery and the whole flock that surrounded a grinning Letty separated ways like the red sea as they all witnessed Dom stomping his way over at Letty.

Letty crossed her arms over her chest and smirked over at Dom who stood towering in front of her. She slightly titled her head. "May I help you Dom?" She asked a little too arrogantly for Dom's taste.

"You cheated." Dom gritted through his teeth.

Letty smirked. "I'm sorry I thought there weren't any rules." She answered soothingly and with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"If you would have not cheated everybody here knows that I would have won."

Letty amusingly pointed a finger to herself. "Oh I cheated?" She asked sarcastically. She looked around at the large crowd of people that surrounded her and Dom. "Who here thinks I cheated?" She loudly asked them. No show of hands and no answers were replied. Letty smirked and whipped her head around and faced Dom. "See baby, I didn't cheat, but if it makes you feel any better you did come in second place." She 'reassuringly' tapped on Dom's shoulder.

Dom felt like smoke was steaming down through his nostrils. He hated how coolly and arrogantly Letty was playing it. Like if she had all her shit together. Her high ego was pissing Dom off but at the same time and for some weird reason it was also turning him on. The confidence she held was extremely sexy. Her cockiness was a little annoying, but boy she sure did look hot when she thought she had her game on, her composure was just so damn sexy.

"Give me your car keys." Dom sternly demanded with an unreadable expression mark onto his face.

Letty was thrown back at his 'come back.' She furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion. "What?"

"Give me your keys."

"No"

Unexpectedly and without any form of hesitation Dom grabbed Letty by the hips and lifted off her feet. He easily tossed her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "What the fuck!? Put me down Dom!" Letty demanded in growl.

Dom reached in her pockets and pulled out her set of keys. He tossed them over at Mia. "Drive her car home." He sternly laid out his order at his sister. Mia was extremely left in shock at her brothers' action. She wanted to help her friend out of her brother's arms, but she knew her much smaller and weaker figure couldn't compete with his taller and heavier one.

With her hands balled into fist, Letty started hammering down hits onto Dom's back while her legs kicked on attempted to escape from his strong hold. "Put me down you imbecile!" She cried out. "I'm not a fucking bag of potatoes! Put me down!" she continued kicking and squirming her body around.

Dom shifted Letty's weight and tightened his grip from around her hamstrings. He motioned his feet back over to where his car was at. "That's right Let, hit me all that you want." He said soothingly and with slight sarcasm in his voice.

Letty felt so humiliated and so weak. She knew there was no chance her small frame would escape from Dom's strong hold, especially with the position he was carrying in. But more than humiliated, Letty felt so angry because Dom had stolen her spot light, her time to shine, he stole her victory, her winning by causing this humiliating scene. After Letty's grand winning Dom had now put her into this position; here she was kicking and screaming, acting like a child, begging to be put down onto her feet. "Put me down you big shaven ape!" Letty grunted.

Dom chuckled. "Ouch Letty, got any more burns?"

"Hm…how about this? Fuck You!"

Dom chuckled. "Wanna fuck me babe? then just tell me when and where."

Letty grunted. "Oh shut up! And put me down!" And just before Letty knew it, for some strange reason Dom had put her down onto her feet, except that now she saw herself pinned between his car and his tall form. Letty didn't have enough time to process the fact that her feet stood on solid ground, for Dom had placed both large hands on either side of her hips and quickly flipped her around. Letty gasped at the feel of his pelvis firmly being pressed against her ass. Dom placed his face in the crook of her neck. "There Let, you're on your feet, now get in the car." He muffled against her hair.

Letty nearly felt her knees give up on her at the feel of his warm breath against her neck. Now _she_ was extremely turned on by the way he manhandled her. How did hating on someone turn into wanting to do them? Letty swallowed hard, she had to keep her composure she didn't want to show Dom that her body yearned for his touch. "No." she finally answered him.

Letty felt Dom smirk against her neck. She thought she was being so subtly, but by the way her body shivered, Dom knew exactly what effect he had on her at the moment. His hands gravitated to rest on his car's passenger side window on either side of Letty's small figure. "Get in the car. Either in the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Fine" She grunted. She elbowed him in the ribs, pushing him away and then aggressively opened the passenger side door. She slipped into it and crossed her arms over her chest, looking forward. Letty was humiliated enough, and she knew if she would have objected to Dom's order than with ease he would strap her into the car himself.

* * *

Letty had her arms crossed over her chest and there was a lot of tension in the car. Neither one of them had spoken a word to each other since Dom had driven away from the race. Letty had an angry pout on her face and tried her best to keep her eyes wondering over to Doms side of the car. She didn't want to initiate a conversation and she didn't even want to be near him at the moment. As she looked out her window she recognized the route Dom was taking. She read a few street signs they had past and she realized that Dom was taking her to Hectors house where she knew an after party was being held.

The silence was really adding to Letty's frustration. Within a few blocks away from Hector neighborhood Dom had pulled up to a stop light. "Fuck this shit!" Letty muttered out and one swift motion she unstrapped herself and jumped out of Dom's car.

"Letty get back in the car!" Dom angrily pleaded.

"No!" Letty shouted and slammed the door shut. She walked up to the side walk and started pacing her steps over to Hectors place.

Dom was slowly following Letty from within his car with his foot slightly off the gas pedal so that it would move at the same speed as her steps. Letty was taking long angry strides and quickened her pace when Dom kept following behind her. She ignored Dom's cries and already there was a line of cars building up from behind Dom. The loud honking from behind him was making Dom angrier and more frustrated. He had no choice but to pull over and park his car in the curb. He jumped out of his car and quickly caught up with the angry brunette.

"Letty stop! Get back inside the car!"

"No I'll walk!"

Dom rolled his eyes and sighed heavily at her stubbornness "This is a bad neighborhood Letty. You shouldn't be out walking alone. It's not safe!"

Letty stopped in her tracks and gritted her teeth at Dom's last comment. "And what the fuck do _you_ care?" She growled and continued to walk on her merry way.

Dom paused for a second at Letty's comment. He quickly caught up to her again, but this time he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into him. He turned her around, and once he had Letty inches from him he leaned forward, crashing his lips against her lips. Letty closed her eyes and all of her anger and frustration simply melted away at the touch of his lips. She felt his heat from his body and from his mouth. His tongue ravaged the roof of her mouth. Dom would breathe in harder as he dug his kisses deeper into Letty's mouth. Letty wanted to be angry at him but his kiss tasted so good! She had a flood of mix feelings overwhelm her. She roughly pushed him away with as much strength as her adrenaline would allow her to. "Why are you doing this Dom!?" She shouted and whipped her mouth clean with the back of her hand.

"Fuck Letty, isn't it obvious!?" Dom shouted back. He ran a hand over his bald head, out of pure frustration. "I fucking love you Letty!" He blurted out.

Letty was definitely thrown back at his confession. She was in a state of shock and her face completely gave it away.

Dom sighed. "I love you Letty"

Letty swallowed hard. "No you don't." She slightly shook her head.

"What? Why would you say that? Of course I do."

Letty sighed. "You don't know what love is Dom. You're just confused." She said lowly and pulled out her phone.

"Letty I know what I feel for you I haven't this way felt for any other girl."

Letty started dialing. "Dom _I know_ what love is, and trust me it takes more than just a week to fall in love with someone." She placed her phone against her right ear.

"You love someone?"

Letty motioned her eyes up at him and as soon as she heard the familiar voice on the other line she immediately hung up her phone. "Loved him all my life"

"Then tell me."

Letty looked down at the floor. "Don't make me say it." She spoke lowly, almost inaudibly in hopes he wouldn't hear her. Dom motioned a step closer into her and grabbed her forearms but at that moment Letty heard her phone vibrate. She looked down at her phones screen and saw that Owen was returning her phone call. She looked back up at Dom. "I gotta take this call." She pulled away from his grip. "You should go to the party Dom. I'll be okay, I already got my ride." Letty took a few steps back and answered her phone call.

Dom nodded and stood silently as he watched her pace back and forth while she talked on the other line. When Letty hung up the phone she walked up to him. "I got a ride. You should go. Go enjoy yourself at Hectors party."

Dom sighed. "Are you going to the party?"

"No. I'm going with Owen."

"Want me to wait until he shows?"

"No its okay." Letty said softly and lowly.

Dom softly nodded and hesitated his steps before turning around and walked back to his car. Dom slipped back into his car and drove away, except that he really didn't leave. Letty didn't know but Dom had pulled over just a few feet away from where Letty stood and he waited until Owen showed up. He waited until Letty safely got inside the car and he watched them drive off to an unknown destination. Once they disappeared in the distance, Dom sighed and drove off. He really wasn't in the mood to party, he just wanted some alone time. He knew the guys and Mia would be over at Hectors place, so the house was all alone which was exactly what he wanted at the moment; some alone time.

* * *

Owen pulled up his car at the corner of Letty's place. He turned off the ignition and looked over at her. "You sure you don't want to go out tonight?"

Letty sighed. "I'm sure. I just want to be alone."

"Well if you change your mind just give me a call." Owen leaned in and pecked Letty's lips.

Once his lips pulled away Letty nodded. "Okay. Thanks." She opened the passenger's door and stepped out.

"Oh and Letty? Sorry I couldn't make it to tonight's race I had to work an extra shift."

"Its okay you mentioned that to me the other day. Thanks for the ride." Letty shut the door and forced a half smile over at Owen. She then made her way over to the Toretto's residence.

When Letty made it to her place, at her surprise she saw Dom's car parked in the driveway. She furrowed her eyebrows; Letty had assumed that Dom would have been at Hectors place. When Letty opened the front door she stepped into a dark living room. The living room was silent and cold. She walked up to the lamp that stood by the entrance of the living room. When she flipped the light switch on, Letty was startled to see Dom sitting on the living room couch. He was slouched over with a beer dangling from his fingertips. Letty gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Dom took a sip from his beer. "I should ask _you_ that."

"Owen dropped me off."

Dom nodded and took another sip of his cold drink.

Letty nervously licked her lips. "Why didn't you go to the party Dom?"

Dom shrugged. "Didn't feel like it." He took another sip. "Why aren't you with Owen?"

Letty shrugged. "I just wanted some alone time."

Dom stood up from his seat and placed his drink down onto the coffee table. "Well if you want some alone time then I guess I'll go to my room." He said noncommittally.

Dom was about to head up but Letty stood in his way. She didn't leave him much room to get passed her. Dom stopped his steps and looked down at her, hoping she would move out of his way without him having to take aggressive action. Letty softened her gaze and looked up at his taller figure. She nervously licked her lips. "You wanna know what I just figured out Dom?"

Dom looked down at their proximity. "What?"

Letty placed her hands on his chest. "I much rather be with a man who smells like motor oil than with a man who smells like cologne." She said lowly.

Dom smirked. "And I want to be with a stubborn hothead who's hard to get at."

Letty chuckled lowly and forced a half smile. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you the other day" She said lowly and with watery eyes, tears that threaten to cascade down to her cheeks.

"Hey don't say that." Dom said in a reassuring form. The only time Dom had ever seen Letty cry was when her father had died. And Watching Letty have teary eyes made Dom feel like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Dom cupped her face with his large hands and gently messages her cheeks with his thumbs. "That doesn't matter anymore Let. Don't cry. I was the stupid one to let you go."

Letty bit onto her lower lip. "Did you really mean it?"

Letty really hated feeling vulnerable, but at that moment all she wanted was to get everything off her chest, but even with watered eyes Letty still kept her composure, she held back every tear from falling.

Dom furrowed his eyebrows. "Mean what?"

"When you said you loved me?"

Dom looked deep into her chocolate colored eyes. "Every word."

Letty grabbed him by his belt buckle and pulled him closer into her, pelvis firmly pressed against the other's pelvis. "Then prove it to me."

With hands still cupping her face Dom smiled over at her and didn't hesitate on crashing his lips against her lips.

* * *

_If you all let me know what you think then next part of the chapter will be what you all have been waiting for ;)_


End file.
